Gods and Monsters
by Kyle Travis
Summary: As the Gou'ald seek to complete their invasion of Earth, the survivors (human and otherwise) look to fight back, stay "alive" or even take advantage of the situation.
1. 1 A New World

**Gods and Monsters**

"_**We are both monsters, Gaius. Let us be so together, and seize the fucking heavens."**_

Ilithyia

**Chapter One – A New World**

Northern Virginia, Earth,

"_As you know it's been a long time since I confided my thoughts here, long days, no weeks of terror and despair may have finally passed but many more seem to be ahead for us all. _

_As you well know I have…died and come back, loved deeply and lost, seen friends and relatives killed and even done my fair share of killing. Two months ago you remember I thought my life was already as insane as it could be, I guess the universe was listening and decided to prove me wrong._

_But all of this happened in my own little world, mostly in an un-regarded little town – a little drama that few took part in. I thought everything we did …the life I lived was so very important but now I know different…._

_Two months ago, our world ended._"

The young woman paused in her scribbling, cocking her dark head on one side as she listened to the wind howling through the shattered trees. Her eyes flickered across to her sole companion, who stood watching for danger, his lean body tense and alert.

She knew he hated this, running and hiding, and she ached to comfort him but she did not have the words…..not yet, so she returned to her writing, the pencil's scratching lost in the sounds of the angry storm.

"_We had no warning, no announcement, nothing – not like in the films, but perhaps it was better that way, I don't know. I'd like to think we could have done something to help, but could we have fought this….can we fight….. this?_

_Caroline said we can and we should, especially those like us, but where is she now? _

_Jeremy, Stefan are gone too…my heart burns to write this…but I think they are truly gone. Even my, no, our home is gone, burned and blasted to ash and so many people with it. _

_And the rest of the world likely is now little more than ash in the wind for all we know." _

Her lover glanced over at her again, a crooked smile flickering over his pale face as he watched her write. It was a pleasure, a reassurance to see her take an interest in such things; it would at least take her mind of the gnawing hunger that she would be feeling.

They would both need to feed very soon.

xx

_Tyre_, Geo-stationary Orbit, Earth

The woman looked out of the huge window at the orb below, its normal blue-green colour smudged with the fog of war and total devastation. She was tall and slender, her athletic figure accentuated and revealed by the elaborate outfit she wore, although not through any choice of her own.

Precious jewels dripped enticingly from her ears, encircled her throat and poured down into the daring cut neckline. Incongruously one of the larger emeralds at her throat continually pulsed with light, seemingly in time with her heart.

Behind her stood two large unsmiling men, they were of a similar height, one dark skinned; the other pale. Both were clad in elaborate armour, a mixture of chainmail and gilded metal plate that was in keeping with the lavish decoration of the room in which they all stood. They each bore staff weapons in their right hands, their eyes watching the movements of their charge with exaggerated care.

In the shadows shed by the burning braziers and hidden strip lights, a young woman in clothes and jewels that were a pale reflection of the woman she was attending upon waited, hoping not to be required or noticed. She wore her long red hair in a long pony tail that reached to her waist, and her vivid blue eyes were kept low.

A deep rumbling noise issued from the huge door nearby and one of the guards pivoted slightly so he could see clearly who was entering. In contrast his companion made no move, maintaining his vigilance over their charge who in turn seemed unaware or unconcerned.

Another warrior entered, equally un-helmed but without the staff weapon, his bald head glistening in the warmth of the ships interior. He nodded curtly to the guard and approached the small group at a brisk walk, addressing the woman standing at the window.

"You are Summoned." His voice was deep and evidently used to obedience.

For a moment, it seemed the blonde had not heard but just as he was about to repeat his words, irritation in his eyes, she turned her head to face him, her soft freshly teased curls dancing on her bare shoulders.

Blue-green eyes coldly met those of the emissaries, the smouldering anger in hers burning the brighter of the two and forcing him to look away and down as he reverted back to long ingrained patterns of behaviour.

She said no word, but abruptly began to stride purposefully towards the now open door, long legs flashing in the firelight. The envoy back peddled, desperately trying to regain his dignity as he turned to lead the way, not seeing the slight smile she allowed herself as she walked on. Behind her the two guards followed, their heavy boots crashing down on the metallic floor masking the click of her glittering heels, whilst the maid also trailed reluctantly behind.

The corridors they traversed were large and also mostly fire-lit, as they walked she once again wondered at the strangeness of these invaders who mixed their advanced technology with such primitive displays and decorations. They reminded her of the elaborate costume parties she adored to arrange, but she reminded herself that hers _usually_ had less torture and death, even at their wildest.

Occasionally they passed other inhabitants of the ship, mostly nervous menials who quickly dropped to their knees and averted their eyes as the small procession passed. A guard patrol also gave way, bowing their heads at the emissary who lead the woman to her fate.

Finally they arrived at their destination, another vast door sliding open as they approached, the faces of the two guards concealed behind huge ornate beast helms, light glittering at the eyes. They made no movement until all but the handmaiden had entered, then without warning the staffs crashed together in front of her causing her to gasp in fear and back away. A low chuckle emanated from behind one mask as the door rumbled to a close.

The room was huge, fires danced provocatively in many braziers and half a dozen fireplaces, vivid silks shifted softly and candles flickered in un-natural breeze, playfully illuminating nearby jewels. Shadows flickered and cavorted on the walls and ceiling except near the great throne that dominated the room, its ebony surface a contrast to the gilt of the walls, ceiling and floor.

A single man stood alone, waiting for her arrival. His deep voice somehow reverberated around the entire room, calm, relaxed and unsurprisingly in control.

"Leave us Aylul."

The named man bowed deeply and backed away, imitated by the clanking guards, the familiar rumbling of the door announced that the two seemed to be alone. Languidly he crossed the distance between them until only half a dozen feet separated them.

He was tall and lean, apparently of Middle Eastern descent with a small neatly trimmed beard, his hair was short and he was dressed in dark leather clothes with a high collar, an intricate jewelled artefact on his right hand. At his belt was a curved sword, its scabbard decorated with intricate gold thread designs that matched that atop his sable throne.

His eyes flickered over her appreciatively – much to her obvious annoyance as she flushed red in response and in anger.

"Ah, my dear, you really do look lovely, much more appropriate." His voice was modulated strangely, an inhuman inflection masking the normal tones.

"I look like a whore!"

He raised a sardonic eyebrow and smiled as she stepped forward, one hand raised but almost instantly hesitated as the jewel at her throat began to pulse amber and faint warning tone emanated from it.

Frustrated, she contented herself with yanking off one of the more flimsy bracelets and hurling at a nearby wall with formidable force. The links shattered and jewels and pearls scattered across the floor, she smiled as they rolled and spun away.

He glanced at them and sighed theatrically, "That bracelet was older than your civilisation."

"You can bill me…. So what exactly do you want?"

"Information - for whilst I find our continued flirtation amusing; there are things about you other than your beauty that intrigue me."

"My…our what…look…..I…..am not sure exactly what is going on here but throwing fancy dresses and sparkly jewels at me is not going to get you anywhere." She looked defiantly at him before she continued.

"You're the enemy, you're _my_ enemy, you're the one killing _my_ friends, and you're destroying _my _planet for God's sake! Why would I tell you anything?"

"True." He turned away for a moment and gestured casually and instantly a hardly clad serving slave scurried out the shadows, smoothly dropping to one knee as she approached and proffering a gold tray on which a pair of goblets glittered.

He took one goblet and stepped back and away, "At the moment I am asking nicely, because I _choose _to do so. You should hope I remain benevolent…."

She took a deep breath, "I have been tortured before."

"Not by me."

Her smile was defiant until he finished his next statement.

"Of course I don't have to torture _you_….do I? Not when I have another who can take your place?"

The silence between them held steady until he relented.

"Come drink with me, talk with me." He smiled again, "I just want you to tell me about one person, would that be so very hard?"

She said nothing but took the proffered goblet, her hand almost steady. The slave vanished back into the shadows

"Who?" Her voice was small in the great room.

"His name is Klaus; I believe you are….acquainted."


	2. 2 While the City Burns

**Chapter Two – While the City Burns**

New Orleans, Earth

"Brother, I am not sure our position remains tenable. I think it is time we sought sanctuary elsewhere."

Predictably Klaus scowled, his fist crashed down on the table, the already battered surface shuddering and cracking under the impact.

"I will not be driven from my home again. Do you understand me Brother?"

"Sadly, I understand you only too well."

The roof of the wine cellar shuddered again as another period of bombardment began, Elijah frowned as dust once again cloaked his hair and clothes. Out of reflex he brushed himself down, controlling his impulse to scream, to rip into someone's neck, to tear something apart, bathe him-self clean in the hot blood.

"What do we have left?" Klaus slumped back into the armchair he had brought down

"Very little, the humans are scattered and leaderless, more surrender each day or just die, it's frankly very annoying. A few do remain with Marcel and they will fight on but to what end…. We need an objective, something we can focus on, some victory that we can achieve."

"What about your little wolf queen?" The words quickly spoken, but his voice softened a little.

"She has taken her people and gone north, it is our hope that they at least may remain unnoticed by the invaders. Of course Rebekah wanted to go with her but…"

"She bloody didn't," Rebekah threw at both of them as she strode in, "I am tired, dirty and in need of a drink. What do you have left?"

She was tall and very blonde where her brothers were darker haired, she looked about 18 and was, like them, more than a millennia old. Her skin and clothes were indeed covered in blood and mud and other stains but despite this she still looked energised.

Klaus smiled, quickly moving to embrace his baby sister, who in turn grimaced as she discovered that she was not the only one in urgent need of a bath, before she returned the hug. Elijah poured her a glass of wine, shielding the contents from another flurry of dust.

"So where is Kol?" She asked after downing the wine in one gulp.

"Good question, I suspect he is hiding somewhere with Davina." The disapproval in Elijah's tone was unmistakable.

"Bloody typical, so what's the plan Nik?" she looked with some concern at her brother who had slumped back into the chair, his sudden burst of good humour vanishing as the seconds passed.

"I…don't know, Little Sister, I really don't know."

Disconcerted, she looked at Elijah for inspiration and found nothing.

"OooooKay, lets work this through." Neither of the brothers argued so she ploughed on.

"These aliens mostly look like us – except for the really icky snake things that live in their bellies. They have advanced technology but like to fight at close quarters – they are stronger and faster than most humans but can't match us, obviously. For whatever reason, they believe their leaders are _our _gods from the past – bloody weird that."

She paused again, but both of the men were still watching and listening.

"The snakes mean we can't compel them and we can't feed on them – tried that – tastes like acid – well what I expect acid tastes like." She grinned.

"Their weapons are powerful – those staff guns hurt like hell and their little snake pistols are not much better but can be useful….." She flourished one of the guns without activating it before replacing it in her jacket pocket.

Elijah took advantage of the pause to break in, "Yes, this we all know Rebekah, yes we can kill individual "Jaffa" at will, but we can't touch their ships and they seem to have no shortage of warriors to expend against our resistance."

"What about the witches?"

"You mean Davina? She is about the only one with any power we left alive. We can't find her and if she doesn't want to be found she won't be."

"So we need to get aboard the ships. So let's do that."

The two brothers looked at each, shrugged and smiled….

xx

_Sabaratha_, Ha'tak, above the ruins of Richmond, Virginia, Earth,

"Kemoc, your report"

The young woman on the command throne shifted slightly as she commanded the Jaffa Prime, her normally brown eyes flashing white in an unconscious display of her authority. She was clad in tight red leather, cut to enhance and display her figure, baring her well tanned arms. Her dark blonde hair was only partially tied back, one long tress hanging over her right shoulder, an elaborate gilded necklace sat prominently at her throat, her only jewellery. The symbol it formed proclaimed her allegiance and matched the larger emblem that arched above her throne.

Kemoc's powerful, still armour clad form had already dropped to one knee, his eyes averted as the two equally impressively muscled and well oiled servants on either side of the throne continued their ceaseless fanning of their mistress. A twin line of roaring braziers marked the appropriate avenue of approach.

"The conquest goes well, Lord, the processing camps are at full capacity, however the Tau'ri have, as we feared, regressed physically with their reliance on forbidden technologies. Some did provide adequate resistance and so it is likely that there should be potential in their descendants."

She nodded; there was nothing unexpected in his words.

"Resource surveys of the various regions are continuing, much of the region is suitable for crops and they seem to have eliminated any predators of consequence."

He sounded disappointed and she recalled his enthusiasm for hunting with a slight frown.

"As you commanded, clearance of a suitable site for the temple to our God has begun; those who have proved unsuitable for transportation to the home worlds are being pressed into service and are thus far proving adequate, it should be ready ahead of schedule."

"Good, Lord Ba'al will be pleased. Continue"

"Despite extensive searches and interrogations, no more of the Demons have been located and your forces have suffered no more attacks from the creatures."

"Excellent," she glanced up and beyond him as another supplicant entered the room, bowing low as he did so.

"See that the work continues for my eye is ever upon you, labour swiftly and well." She noted the thin bead of sweat trail down his polished bald head and was pleased.

The Jaffa inclined his head further, before rising carefully, bowing again and departing, not even glancing at the newcomer. He knew the spymaster well enough and would likely be seeing him in due course. For his part the newcomer merely bowed his head slightly as the warrior passed him.

Lord Zarin smiled as the man approached, he was short, dark skinned with short brown hair, clad in silks rather than armour and apparently bore no weapon. He raised his eyes boldly to gaze upon her as he walked closer, but received no rebuke.

"Masocan," her voice shifted from its unnatural vocal intonation as she savoured his name as much as she enjoyed his appearance.

"My Lord" he swept forward in an elaborate bow and flashed an insolent smile.

She smiled even more broadly and shifted again on her throne gesturing for him to come forward, exposing a considerable length of her bare leg as she did so. He moved smoothly forward to sit at her feet, smiling up at her.

"Speak" Despite the command; her voice was still soft and remained that of the host rather than the symbiote.

His own voice was deep and caressing but pitched low enough that it carried little further than her ears, "Jirced has reached the Tau'ri city of New Orleans, what remains of it, and hopes to make contact this evening. His guide seems to be living up to her promises."

"I should hope so," the voice had returned to that unmistakable cadence of the symbiote and his disappointment was evident but this changed as she continued. "Let us hope her desperation has been well harnessed."

"Her interrogation was lengthy and thorough, nothing was concealed from us." His voice was almost hurt at the possibility.

"You shall tell more of what else you have discovered about these Tau'ri Demons but first I require….refreshment…..Come!"

She rose and without further words swept through the purple silk curtains that billowed behind her throne. Masocan glanced at the impassive, unmoving faces of her attendants and followed.

Xx

New Orleans, Earth

The detonations had finally ceased, but the dust was still cloaking the air when the first wave came into the kill zone. They moved quickly and effectively, decades of training meaning they acted as one, energy blasts lashing the ruins ahead of them in precise focussed strikes.

They were spread out, reducing the effectiveness of any of the bobby traps the Tau'ri were so fond of. Several of them had fought in this part of the battered and burnt city before; they marked familiar ambush points with bolts of energy, hoping to anticipate the inevitable ambushers.

Above them several death gliders screamed down and unleashed even more devastation on the skeletal buildings that were looming before them. As they banked away, still shrieking, a single missile roared out of the back of a devastated truck trailer, trailing fire and its engine bellowing defiance at the invaders.

The formation broke up instantly, heading for the ground but the projectile had chosen its target well and matched its desperate manoeuvres until it could embrace it in an intense conflagration. The now stricken craft, shedding metal in a rain of molten debris ploughed through several shops and into a church before its fuel cells detonated.

Even as the jaffa leader was opening his mouth to command his men, the left side of his face blew apart as a high velocity round impacted and then continued on before burying itself in a brick wall. He grunted in pain and anger, lurched to one side and raised his staff weapon, even managing to fire it as the second bullet entered his right eye and exploded out through the back of his skull.

Most of the remaining jaffa were angered by the sniper and targeted his likely location with a storm of energy, but two of them were older and more experienced. They spun and swept their weapons round in an arc ready to counter the flanking attack they had sensed.

The rearmost warrior was not quite quick enough as a heavy machete took the top of his head off and a smaller knife rammed its way into his stomach and deep into the new screaming larval symbiote. The man who had killed him was already moving on to the next target, his momentum ripping free his weapon in a new fountain of blood that sprinkled his dark skin.

His companion, nearer the centre of the still moving formation was a fraction quicker and a little more fortunate. His enemy was fast, almost blurring as he accelerated towards the jaffa, but the staff weapon's bolt was faster. The ball of energy burst into the leaping mans chest, burning through to explode his heart. Side stepping the smouldering corpse of his attacker slamming into the cracked pavement, the jaffa looked for his next target.

The dark skinned vampire was now amongst them, his machete quickly cloaked in molten blood and raw flesh as he repeatedly struck and dodged at high speed. He parried one swinging staff with his arm and flung the resulting discharge into another jaffa, absorbing a powerful kick on one raised leg, quickly turning away from the blow and slashing the knife across his assailant's throat.

Another high velocity round cut through the skirmish and shattered on the armour of another warrior, but his escape was short lived as a full burst of heavy automatic fire began to chew through his body as it jerked uncontrollably from the impacts.

There were only five jaffa now standing and two were badly injured, bleeding out but their symbiotes keeping them in the fight as they sought to strike back at the attackers. The veteran rolled around and over a relatively intact sports car and lashed out again with his staff weapon, impaling the machine gunner with two fiery bolts, one through the chest, the other incinerating the mans head as the jaffa now brought the weapon up as he began to turn to face the other Tau'ri demon.

Blood flowed as the knife rammed up through his chin, nailing his tongue to the roof of his mouth and penetrating to the brain. Simultaneously the dripping machete was hammered deep into the abdominal pouch through the armour, but it snapped as the vampire tried to withdraw it. He cursed and flung what remained into the forehead of another warrior, whose weapon discharged harmlessly into an already burnt out school bus.

"We are done." Marcel faced and spoke to the last unsteady jaffa, his eyes watching the staff as it jerked left and right, its wielders motor control failing and vision stuttering. As it fired for the last time, he had already moved to the side and was then suddenly behind him, completing the ambush.

He looked up, checking if the gliders had returned, but he was fortunate and already on the move as he gathered several blood stained staff weapons and lopped into cover. He paused by the machine gunner whose still smoking body had dropped to the ground but he was as beyond help as the other vampire that had had his heart exploded.

"I am sorry, so sorry" He looked down at the former marine below and then back at the once flamboyant art student who had now died for the second and final time. Then he shook his head and tossed two of the staffs to the remaining human who had followed him into battle and who was now looking to him for orders.

"Hit and fade, that's the plan – so let's fade."

He knew his sniper had already departed.

By the time the street became, once again a firestorm, they too were long gone.

Xx

The next wave of jaffa was more than double the initial force, above them hovered a vast grey pyramid-shaped craft, two large wings extended from its base and curving back towards the front. A large turret on the bottom of the ship swivelled constantly as it probed the ruins with its sensors. Two more of the huge craft lurked both higher and further back, ready to provide fire support or transport reinforcements.

At the lead of the new force was a cloaked warrior, his skin was dark, his body taller and broader than many, his head hairless, like many of his jaffa. Upon his forehead was etched the golden symbol of his god, he carried both a staff weapon and a smaller weapon holstered on his wrist and he was not amused.

Teal'c, First Prime of Apophis stalked through the ranks of his men, looking for both their faults in deployment and noting where and how the ambush had taken place. He was sure now that the enemy had fled, not daring to face the retribution he was now leading and he was forced to content himself with the knowledge that the areas of the blasted city not under his control grew smaller every day. Soon he would be able to stand face to face with the demons and measure their strength for himself.

A rare smile blossomed; he was looking forward to it.


	3. 3 Sacrifce

**Gods and Monsters**

**Chapter Three – Sacrifice**

_Tyre_, Geo-stationary Orbit, Earth

Caroline could feel her heart pounding mercilessly as she walked into what she assumed was the depths of the massive ship – after all she considered, dungeons were normally at the bottom of places, even huge space ships, right?

Aylul led the small group, both ahead and behind her was one of her almost ever present guards, and behind the rearmost was her shadow, Adonna, the maid servant that attended her at _all_ times. She had been shocked and horrified by the idea, but had been forced to bite down on her anger and embarrassment when the woman had explained her own life was forfeit if she failed in her tasks.

Although the woman had remained reserved and apparently fearful, once again capturing a glimpse of herself in a gleaming wall panel, Caroline had to admit she was a genius with cosmetics and a hair styler. She had also proved to be as susceptible to being compelled as any normal human, something the alien warriors were immune to. Unlike them, her blood was also palatable which had proven to be a great relief.

Adonna did not raise her eyes as she walked behind the demon and her guards, but inside she was seething, she had used all of her skills to make the girl at least look presentable to Lord Ba'al and apparently all she wanted to do was throw away the opportunity! Foolish creature!

She knew very well that he liked a challenge, but there were limits to his patience and indulgence. Decades of dealing with the often terribly fragile egos of various concubines, human, alien and Goa'uld meant that she could easily conceal her frustrations. Her subtle words, often literally whispered into delicate and receptive ears often were the difference between remaining in the god's favour, being discarded – or worse.

Ba'al was fully aware of her skills, which was why he had assigned her to this Tau'ri demon or whatever she was. Still she considered as she trailed silently after the guard, she did not seem _entirely_ stupid or as dangerously unpredictable as the goddess Qetesh, she had had to be revived several times as a result of that one's spiteful and violent nature. Perhaps this Caroline could yet be moulded into a suitable consort to the god and through her; Adonna could finally receive her just rewards.

At last they reached their destination, yet another solid door lumbering open, this time with armed and fully armoured guards awaiting them. They bowed to Aylul and made way as the emissary ordered the guards to wait with Adonna at the initial guard station.

A line of cell doors lined the corridor on both sides, but to Caroline's relief there was no sign of racks, hot pokers or any of the many many other unpleasant images that had been insinuating themselves into her mind during the journey.

Aylul stopped at the last cell and stepped away as he activated the door, allowing his charge to see within. A young man sat slumped in one corner, his head was down and he did not react to the door opening.

"Matt." Caroline whispered softly; then conscious of the scrutiny of Aylul she quickly stepped through the portal before glaring at him. "Well?"

He looked surprised and unsure.

"I don't know how you aliens live, but privacy is very important to me, so shut the damn door!"

The door closed.

She smiled and turned back towards Matt who had evidently woken up. He had risen to his feet, standing some six feet in height, running a large hand through his short cut hair as he stared at her in confusion.

"Caroline? But How?"

The two embraced, tears in her eyes, "Matt, you know I don't abandon the people that I care about."

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he eased her back and away from him and his eyes now fully took in her appearance, before he quickly made sure his eyes stayed firmly on a level with hers as she flushed bright red.

"umm, nice outfit Care…"

"Its not…I mean….lets not talk about clothes right now."

"Ok, so how do we get out of here?"

She went silent and looked away. She took a deep breath "I don't know. I am not sure we can."

"Caroline, you are really scaring me if you are at a loss for words?"

She laughed but it was a brittle thing and short lived.

"Matt, you know I love you…. But the psycho in charge of this ship is threatening to torture you unless I tell him things, things I may not even know, things that may kill even more people, destroy what we have been trying to build."

"He has shown me …..others, Oh God, those he has…. tortured, Matt we _both_ know his type, we both know he is not going to stop and I can let him do that to you. I just can't."

Matt took her head in his hand and looked deep into her tear filled eyes.

"You are certain this is the only way?"

She didn't speak but she didn't need to but the tears flowed more when she felt him press his black stone ring into her hand, gently closing her fist around it.

"I love you Care."

"Goodbye Matt, I'll be with you soon." She whispered then snapped his neck with one rapid movement.

Caroline hugged the body for a little time before gently lowering it to the metal floor. She took a deep breath and readied herself for her own exit, looking round at the small bare room, she was saddened that she would be alone at the end but she was ready.

Suddenly the door slid open and she heard the sound of clapping, shocked she turned to face the door and saw Ba'al stride through, smiling broadly, his hands crashing together as he applauded.

"Well done Caroline, I wasn't sure if you had the strength to pass the test. Such potential must be acknowledged, encouraged…..melded, I think you will go far in my service."

"Screw you, you sadistic bastard, you have no hold on me"

He shook his head, "Ah sweet child, you forget – I am a god!"

A practiced pause for effect, a glance and causal gesture towards the dead body, the stage was his.

"Do not fear; your precious "Matt" will be back here within the hour…I am after all a benevolent master, as I am sure you will soon appreciate….."

She stared at him in horror, then screaming she launched herself at him, fangs bared and black veins spreading from her eyes. Yet even as she crossed the distance, the emerald at her throat shifted from green to amber to red. As it reached the final colour, energy cascaded across her body and she was flung to the cold floor, twitching and spasming as she quickly began to loose conscious.

"Or maybe not." He sighed and turned to those outside the room.

"Aylul, see that the male is take to a sarcophagus and revived, then return him to his cell,"

Ba'al bent down on knee and looked into the helpless girl's eyes, even as they began to loose focus and roll up into her head as the energy continued to flow through her body, saliva dribbling from her mouth to the floor. He maintained his smile,

"I'll see you later, my dear, when Adonna has worked her magic."

As her vision went dark, he moved away and immediately the jewel ceased its assault on her body, returning to a rhythmic green pulse. He looked down at the dark ring at the boys feet, released when she had leapt at him.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed the design and he carefully picked it up, turning it over in his hand.

"Intriguing."

Xx


	4. 4 Born Survivor

**Chapter Four – Born Survivor**

New Orleans, Earth

Marcel was no fool, he had not fought long and hard to rule his city without ensuring he had various hideouts and retreats dotted across its expanse. Now, he had one left, the one he was sleeping in, the one that was crammed with the remnants of his remaining fighters.

He stirred slowly, conscious of the sleeping woman that lay with him in the too narrow bed, she had had little rest in the last few weeks and he was loath to disturb her now. The whiskey bottle by his bed was empty and the single naked light bulb flickered in an irritating manner – he wondered how long the generator had left – would it or their fuel supplies fail first.

There was little else in the small room, the scattered clothes in and out of the ancient trunk, various weapons decorated the space – a mixture of varied guns and blades – even a staff weapon stood against one crudely plastered wall. Boxes of ammunition and magazine's lay scattered about. Incongruously a delicately executed charcoal sketch of the city above hung on one wall.

Faint noises piqued his senses from beyond the metal door, its rusty surface peeling and old. He was carefully trying to extract himself from his lover's embrace, without waking her, when the door crashed open.

"Hello Marcel."

The blonde vampire sauntered in and smiled at her former lover, casting an appraising eye over his naked body and the partially revealed and now struggling to regain consciousness woman in his bed.

"Rebekah, this is a surprise."

"Evidently."

"Hello Camille, how are you?"

Camille blinked as she was addressed, pulling the blanket up to cover herself as much as possible, even as Marcel moved between the two women.

Rebekah laughed, "Please! Hurting people is what boys do ...and while I am many things, I am not my bloody brother."

"I am glad to hear it, now let's adjourn this conversation for long enough for us to get dressed shall we." He looked meaningfully at the still open door.

She mock pouted, but nodded and headed for the door. As she reached it she paused and turned back.

"You know Marcel; if I had known Cami was to your taste, I might have let you bring her into our bed…..it wouldn't be the first time. Ah well, c'est la vie."

She blew them both a kiss and left.

Marcel looked at the closed door, "Well shit."

Xx

When he emerged several minutes later, Marcel still looked unhappy but was now at least fully dressed, a heavy blade stuck through his belt. He made his way to the largest room in the old bunker complex, nodding to men and women as he did so, smiling at some, touching others lightly on the shoulder or exchanging a quiet word.

He entered to find Rebekah sitting on a large metal table chatting animatedly to Samuels, who had been cleaning his still partially disassembled sniper rifle. She glanced over as Marcel arrived and smiled brightly as if the city was not burning above them, they were not stuck in a stinking hole and they were likely not all doomed.

"Why are you here Rebekah?" Samuels did not move away, but fell silent, continuing his work, ears pricked.

"The Brothers Grim sent me…We have a plan…well sort of."

"Wonderful, how many of us are likely to die executing it?"

She frowned and looked around her as if she had just arrived, vaguely noticing the dried blood on the floor, the lack of people, and the weary look of those that remained. Samuels clicked home several parts and briefly made an apologetic face.

"If I have my way, as few as possible, but if people have to die, they have to die. I'm sorry but that's the truth, people are _always _bloody dying around us – you of all people should be used to this?"

She noticed him wince a little at this,

"Come on, we are vampire's. We're a predatory species. We don't always have time to care about humans and their oh so swift little lives."

She glanced at Samuels – "No offense."

He shrugged and rammed home the magazine, "I am a killer, ma'am, so you won't get any argument from me about the value of other people's lives"

Rebakah raised an enquiring eyebrow and smiled at him, head tilted slightly on one side.

"Given up on becoming human then Rebekah?" She flicked her eyes back to Marcel with a sigh.

"hmmm I'd go with postponed, I hope. Lets all live through the bloody apocalypse and then see what can be done – Ok?"

She paused, but he did not disagree.

"I've lived a lot longer than you have, Marcellus and I have seen kings rise, and fall, and as an Original, _I'll_ survive this invasion but you simply can't go on like this." She gestured to the scene about her.

"Have you and your brothers considered that I might have my own strategy in place?" He ignored the sceptical look and persevered, "in fact my plans press forward this very evening so your arrival is potentially useful, assuming you are actually in the mood to help?"

"Perhaps, we have worked well together in the past."

"Yes, when we are not double crossing each other….we are an effective team"

"I try." In turn, she ignored the equally sceptical look he now returned. "So what exactly have you been planning?"

"Are you aware that there are factions amongst the invaders," Rebekah shook her head, "the Jaffa – the warriors, have different marks upon them, burned into their forehead, the mark of different leaders, gods to them."

"Sooo?"

"It seems that not all of them are happy with the invasion, perhaps some even wish it to fail – I have a meeting with a representative of one of those factions."

"Well bloody hell, I am impressed," He smiled for the first time since she had arrived as she continued.

"How did you manage that?"

"I had help."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "Who?"

His eyes shifted away from hers. "If there was anyone else, if I had any other options…"

"Marcel, For God's sake who?"

His voice was still quiet whilst the sound of Rebekah's hand hitting her forehead was really quite loud…

Xx

The woman in question was not enjoying herself as they crept through the shattered city, carefully avoiding the jaffa patrols. Her clothing was dark but not completely practical, skin tight jeans and an equally form fitting t-shirt was crafted to draw more attention than deflect it, but old habits died hard, even now. At least her footwear was sensible.

Her companion was also in dark but more practical garb, including a hoodie, but he also held a zat'ni'katel – or snake pistol as it was often described by the Tau'ri, whereas she was unarmed.

The cloaked _Tel'tak_ – the small transport ship often favoured by the invaders, had dropped them as far into the devastated cityscape as was possible and then moved to a safer location to await retrieval.

She cursed quietly as she tripped over a piece of loose debris, "I hate this."

"So you have said, several times in fact."

"I need a break."

"Again?" the man ignored the inevitable glare and continued moving forward, "why pause now when we are in fact nearly at our destination."

"I am ill, remember," she coughed, a little theatrically he thought, "and human – we don't all have belly-snakes you know…."

"Symbiotes." Jirced continued to watch the surrounding area for possible threats, keeping close to the shadows of a burnt out Tau'ri vehicle.

"Ok then 'Symbiotes'."

Seeing that she was not going anywhere, the man walked over, his eyes flashed and voice shifted – "Perhaps you would like us to carry you?"

She smiled, arching her back slightly as she looked up at him, "well it wouldn't be the first time a handsome man made me that offer."

He shook his head and looked to the sky, "To save time, I think its best that you know that _neither _of us is remotely interested in females."

"Huh, who would have thought it, gay alien snakes…."

"Symbiotes, we prefer Symbiotes." He growled, but was already turning as he heard movement nearby.

"Hide" he murmured as he moved off, his zat'ni'katel drawn and activated.

He didn't bother to check if she had obeyed, he already knew enough of her to be sure she had sought safety.

A plasma bolt streaked through the air and nearly took off his head; instinctively he rolled away and into cover, unleashing a series of lightning discharges from his gun in the general direction of the firer in reply.

More bolts blasted back in reply, several from his left and he was forced to give ground to try and keep in cover. He ducked into the doorway of a burnt out building, crunching through several skeletons and into an ash laden interior.

A pair of Jaffa emerged into the room at the same time, evidently attempting to flank him through the building. As they raised their weapons to cut him down, Jirced enveloped them in electrical energy with two busts from his zat'ni'katel.

He was heading over to them, when another bolt plunged through the open doorway and caught him a glancing blow in the side before impacting into the wall behind. As he turned a second bolt scorched his hand and arm and the sudden pain shooting through his body caused him to loose his grip on his weapon which dropped into a pile of burnt clothing.

Two Jaffa followed the bolts through the doorway, covering Jircel as they approached and barked a command to surrender in the name of their god, Apophis.

He considered his response as he fought through the pain, his symbiote already trying to compensate. It was a long way to the Zat and the Jaffa looked to be unconcerned whether they took him dead or alive, despite their words.

Suddenly energy cascaded through the rear warrior and he dropped instantly, his companion following shortly, spasming as he fell.

Surprised, Jircel looked up as the dark haired woman checked both of them men, before finishing them off with a second blast. She did the same with the other two Jaffa before returning to her travelling companion, who by this point had retrieved his own weapon and was back on his feet, the pain ravaging his body now under control.

He looked at her and at the zat'ni'katel in her hand.

"Where did you get that?"

She shrugged "I'm Katherine Pierce. I survive."


	5. 5 Old Friends

**Chapter Five – Old Friends**

Northern Virginia, Earth,

The horizon looked like a glorious sunset, but they both knew it was a fire, far away but still raging from the ongoing devastation of the invasion. A pair of dark hawk like shapes drifted above the firestorm before the two death gliders disappeared over the horizon, looking for targets or heading back to their mother ship.

Two people crouched by the edge of the still verdant woodland, atop a small hill, looking down on a sprawling collection of farm buildings. It was quiet, cattle grazing in the nearby fields, but they could see a skirmish line of alien warriors advancing slowly on the complex.

A third person joined the watchers; in his early thirties he was tall and well built and unlike his companions he was still alive – although death was not a stranger to him. He held an alien staff weapon in one hand, his features as tense as his trigger finger, whereas the others appeared unarmed - save for their unnatural abilities. In his off hand he held a pair of binoculars.

"We should help." Alaric's voice was deep, resonant and compelling.

Damon stood up and frowned – "Really Ric? We don't even know if there is anyone left down there, although….I am quite hungry and could do with a snack." He grinned wolfishly

Elena remained still, watching the slow moving Jaffa and Alaric looked at the still crouching young woman with some concern; she seldom spoke since her home town had burned, seemingly preferring to confine her thoughts and emotions to her diary.

"I am going." His voice was firm, but held a hint of an appeal to the others.

"Argh and I thought you were happy to be back from the dead?" Damon looked to the sky in exasperation.

"Look", Elena's voice was soft and faded quickly on the gentle wind.

They both looked; one of the Jaffa in the centre of the line had suddenly fallen and in rapid response a series of energy bolts began hammering into the stone buildings from the remaining warriors as they charged forward. Then without further warning, their line vanished in a roar of fire, dirt and blood.

"What the hell was that?" Alaric squinted through the debris cloud as the faint roar reached them.

"Hmm a claymore mine I should think. Nice." Damon briefly looked impressed with resulting devastation. "It certainly seems to have been effective."

A few aliens had survived the initial blast and were struggling to their feet when three men emerged from the buildings, their assault rifles spitting fire as they walked, slowly and purposefully completing the ambush.

Alaric took a moment to scan the soldiers with his binoculars, they were each clad in combat fatigues, two were of a similar age, but one seemed older with greying hair. They seemed in no hurry, working together in familiar precision.

"Now that that's sorted, shall we go? They evidently don't need any help from us." Damon gestured to the scene.

"Perhaps it's the other way around – we sorely need allies." Below them, the soldiers were now carefully checking the bodies of the dead aliens.

"He's right Damon," Elena was beside her lover in a blur of movement, her hand soft on his cheek.

"We need help, from whoever we can get it ….I can't lose anyone else I love." She looked away and towards the fire on the far horizon.

"Ah well why the hell not, who knows maybe they will even have a bottle of decent malt….?" He grinned again at the thought.

Without any further words he began to stroll down from the tree line, his hands open and clearly away from his body. After a moment, Elena smiled and followed. Alaric looked relieved and quickly joined her.

Xx

"Colonel…"

"Yeah I see them Kawlsky, look like civilians but snakes get everywhere these days. Let's not take any chances."

Xx

_Tyre_, re-entering the atmosphere, Earth

The vast ship shuddered slightly and then the descent smoothed out but it was enough to wake the young vampire. The room was large warm and overly perfumed – much like the huge bed she found herself in. Nearby, Adonna was also stirring, reclining still on a nearby couch, covered in blood red silk, evidently having drifted off to sleep whilst waiting for her.

Caroline sat up far too quickly, gasping and clutching her heart, still feeling the pain of the electricity coursing through her body.

"Matt!" She exclaimed as memories flooded her mind.

"Do not be concerned, your lover is safe Mistress?" The voice was calm and reassuring.

Relief flooded her face followed by a flush," He is not my lover."

The woman did not respond, her face carefully blank as she stood up respectfully as with some trepidation Caroline slowly raised the covers and was relieved to see that she still had some clothing on – even if the colour and sheerness was disconcerting.

"Do you approve, Mistress?" The maid's voice was still practised and precise.

"About as much as you approve of _me_ I should think." Caroline raised an eyebrow at the woman's immediate look of horror which shifted rapidly to contrition.

"Ah come on, you just need some snarky line about taking out the trash to complete your part in this drama."

"I assure you Mistress, I am but here to serve, to make your life….."

The blonde waved her hand dismissively – "I am a Drama Major, lets not pretend…. But…..."

She flashed the now worried looking woman a bright smile, "find me some real clothes and we are good – I'll even let you fix my makeup and hair."

Adonna did not look reassured or excited by the prospect but she bowed.

"As you command."

Caroline frowned, "You do know what I mean by real clothes, right?"

"Something like the garments you arrived in?"

The bright smile returned and was held as the woman backed away and left the room. Then the frown returned as the blonde considered her position and predicament. She looked around the lavish but windowless room and with guilt compared it to Matt's small cell.

Adonna was not gone long and evidently had been successful; as Caroline dressed she was amused to note that her charge was apparently much happier in dark clinging leggings of a strange fabric and a pale shirt. She as was still not keen on being dressed so reluctantly Adonna left her to it, only slightly fussing over and improving her hair style once she had finished.

As she looked at the young woman in the mirror, she thought it best not to mention the fate of the previous owners; it would perhaps not help her opinion of Lord Ba'al. She stood behind her, gilded brush in hand and seeing that the creature seemed in a good mood now took the risk of raising the question she had wanted to ask for some time.

"Are you truly…..a Demon of the Tau'ri?"

Caroline's eyes went very wide and she spun round, her eyes flickered to pitch black for a moment and then back to her natural colour. "Who told you that?"

"It is common knowledge, Mistress."

"I am not a Demon, I am a Vampire." She seemed quite clear that there was an important difference in the titles and that the matter was settled.

"Ahh, but…What is a …..Vampire?"

"Well, Ok, ah right, well you die and then you come back," Adonna looked less impressed at the latter, but then Caroline recalled Ba'al's words about bringing Matt back.

"You do have to have drunk another's vampire's blood, or it doesn't work, but when you do come back, its you again, just faster, stronger, and….. you don't age. Of course you do have to drink blood but that's not all bad…..."

She smiled and looked at the pulsing beat at the woman's throat then tore her gaze away, her voice a little more hoarse than normal.

"Being a vampire amplifies who and what you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person – it doesn't make you into a Demon or…..an angel. Whatever you do, right or wrong, it is your choice and is on your conscience."

Adonna looked directly into her eyes now, her demeanour no longer that of a servant as she absorbed the words and followed the implications.

"So anyone can become a…..vampire?"

"Well, yeah, but, look there are bad things to it too, like you can't go out in the sun or you fry."

"But you….?"

"Ah, let's forget I told you about that part shall we." Caroline's eyes locked with the maids and dilated slightly as she compelled her. "You know that I am a nice girl who you like, totally not a Demon and you want to help me in any way you can."

Adonna repeated her words woodenly shortly before the great ship lurched slightly again.

"Now what's going on with the ship?"

"We are landing Mistress; Lord Ba'al is called to a council with the other Gods."

"Landing where?"

"In the language of the Tau'ri, I understand it is called Giza, in the land you call Egypt, the ancient capital of the great God Ra."

"Wow, This you need to show me!"

xx

They had found Katherine and Jirced shortly after the skirmish had ended, as they were leaving the scene. Marcel and several human had stood outside waiting, the men with firearms, Marcel with his blade, all unsmiling and tense, anxious to claim them and be gone.

It had been a rapid flight, fleeing through the ruins, the city that Marcel had once lived and loved in, seen burnt and rebuilt, fought over and ruled. Now he had been forced to keep to the darkness, skulking through the shadowy skeletons of great and small buildings until they all reached relative safety.

The bunker they found refuge in was a sad remnant of both an lost empire and humanity, tired people paid little attention to the newcomers, merely glancing up to see if they had food or fresh water. The small group made their way to the antechamber to Marcel's lair, the human soldiers breaking off on the way to get some rest, sustenance or see their loved ones.

As they entered, Katherine paused a second as she saw Rebekah leaning against the wall chatting to a well built man, then she shrugged and followed her limping contact into the room.

"I see you still retain your dubious taste in women Marcel; I didn't think we were bringing the original dysfunctional family into this yet?"

"Katherine, Katrina, a treacherous slut by any name or in any language …." Rebakah languidly detached herself from the wall; her eyes became fixed on the other woman, shifting to a dark red colour as they did so.

"Ladies!" Marcel's voice was powerful and exasperated. The two women exchanged a look of mutual disdain but said no more.

"Wonderful, now lets talk. You are Jirced?"

The man so addressed nodded, having been monitoring the exchange with some concern. He seated himself with a swiftly concealed wince of pain.

"I am here to discuss the possibility of an alliance, between the Tok'ra and your resistance."

"Tok'ra?" Marcel enquired

"It means 'Against Ra'; for once he was the most powerful of the Gou'ald System Lords – those symbiotes that proclaim themselves gods to others." His distaste at the last was evident.

"Many thousands of years ago our ancestor Egeria, a former queen to Ra concluded that the Goa'uld Empire was too morally objectionable, too horrific to continue, and mothered us with the compassion the other Gou'lad lacked so that we might overthrow the tyrants."

He paused and smiled, in remembrance of Egeria.

"Although our mother created several broods of her children to take the fight against the Goa'uld before she was killed, dozens of Tok'ra symbiotes were captured and killed until we were forced into hiding to survive. Since then we have fought the System Lords where and how we can."

"So you are _nice_ snakes, right?" Rebekah did not look convinced.

"Symbiotes, we prefer the term Symbiotes," his tone briefly deepened and sharpened as the symbiote in question expressed its irritation, "but essentially yes unlike our less enlightened brethren, we believe that we should only ever take willing hosts."

"I am more interested in how you can help us fight the aliens, snakes, goulawhatevers?" Marcel had himself pulled up a char opposite the Tok'ra emissary.

"We can certainly provide intelligence and information and are always pleased to help enemies of the Gou'ald."

"How about lending us some of those bloody huge space ships?" Rebekah expressed what many were thinking.

"Alas, we do not have that kind of resource and any case we simply can not act in such a direct manner against our mutual enemies."

"Great," she looked annoyed but Marcel continued for her, "Can you get us on board one of them?"

"Quite possibly, yes."

The dark skinned vampire smiled at his former lover, "See, I told you I had a plan."

"So what do _you_ want?" Samuel's voice was unexpected as it cut across the room. "I mean the enemy of my enemy 'an all that but I figure you'll be wanting something?"

Marcel nodded appreciatively at the man's words, whilst Rebekah eyed him with a more speculative look as she reassessed him. In turn, Jirced hesitated slightly and then inclined his head.

"Katherine Pierce has been very helpful and informative on the more 'unique' entities that inhabit your planet," the two vampires in the room both glared at the dark haired woman who smiled broadly at them both.

"We would like to….explore the possibilities for their inclusion in our resistance efforts beyond this one world. It is likely their abilities would prove an exceptional asset to our work and an unexpected threat to our enemy."

"Hmm we might be able to arrange something…..especially as our current home is in such a state, I am sure that one or two might be willing to accompany you- with proper safeguards in place of course."

Again the inclined head in response to the male vampires words.

"Good it seems there is at least something to bloody celebrate, let's drink to our alliance, er do you actually drink alcohol?"

"Neither of us are averse to it."

"You can't be all bad then." Rebekah smiled and retrieved a dusty looking bottle of wine from the large bag she had brought with her from her brothers hiding place.

Xx

Katherine had watched the exchange, hope rising in her heart, it had to work out if she was to have any chance of getting what she wanted, of keeping one step ahead of her seemingly constant pursuer, as insistent as any of her many lovers, the shadow that was death.

She listened to the subsequent exchange for a few minutes, noting the basics of the growing plan, considering its possible implications and filing it away in her mind in case of future use. They seemed to have forgotten her and she smiled at that thought, life was always easier when that happened.

Realising however that she was not getting a drink, she slipped out of the room into the complex, its flickering neon light conjuring intermittent shadows. Suddenly she was yanked to one side, into a side room and she went very still as a familiar, but unwelcome voice whispered in her ear,

"Hello Love, fancy seeing you here….."


	6. 6 A Meeting of Minds

**Chapter Six – A Meeting of Minds**

"_In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an Angel. Living in the garden of evil, Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed. Shining like a fiery beacon."_

_Lana Del Rey_

Giza, Egypt, Earth

Those who had survived the initial onslaught by the alien warships had mostly scattered away from what had been the city of Cairo. The remnants of the Egyptian army and armed civilians alike had fought hard and long in the ruins but to no avail. The onslaught against them had continued to build in ferocity and power as anger had flowed outwards from the self proclaimed God Apophis and now little remained alive or standing.

Civilians and soldiers who had been captured were now forced to work under the whip of hard faced overseers, in long millennia past Apophis had been a uncompromising master and he had not grown softer as he aged. He had instructed that the great plain and the pyramids alike be restored to their former glory so that his rule and worship could take place in a fitting setting. As he commanded, so would it be done.

Thousands of people now sweated in the sun, deprived of their dignity and technology, for their new ruler had quickly reintroduced and enforced without mercy the ancient laws which had helped preserve his rule. Above them the sun was high and unrelenting, even though it had not reached its summer apex, the azure cloudless sky giving no respite for the hapless new slaves.

On a new marble platform, erected through the sweat and blood of these unfortunates was a great metal disc – a stargate, an artefact from the brutal rule of Apophis more than three thousand years ago. Retrieved from the hidden Tau'ri fortress it was now once again exposed to the sun, connecting the off world empire of the tyrant to this once lost possession.

Above the plain, the sky's calm was torn apart as yet another flight of crescent shaped death gliders swept through the air, banking and screeched as they flocked towards a new arrival. They circled the great vessel as it descended, watchful and suspicious of it and its occupants. So might they be, for few Gou'ald trusted another of their own race and it was often said a System Lord had no friend's, only enemies and future victims.

Eight other pyramid shaped craft had already arrived and planted themselves around the plateau, only the central area and the towering ancient structures themselves remaining inviolate. Vast and colourful banners fluttered above equally extravagant pavilions that had been erected before the ships, all bearing the symbol of a different System Lord. A multitude of watchful Jaffa patrolled the parameters of each small domain, their foreheads marked with the symbol of their god.

As the Ha'tak _Tyre _slowly settled its vast weight, crushing sand and rock alike, the creature at the heart of the ship reflected on this as he prepared himself to meet his peers. He watched the craft of Apophis circle his ship and smiled, his vessel could smite them from the skies in an instant if he so choose and for a brief moment, the thought did had an irresistible appeal.

Then behind him the door rumbled open and he heard the click of heels on the hard metal, quickly softened by the sumptuous rugs that adorned his chamber. He glanced back, frowned and returned his attention to the scene being projected before him.

"I had expected you to dress in accordance with my instructions."

"Yeah?" Caroline's voice did not conceal her irritation with the idea.

"Yes," He turned to face her, dismissing the image with gesture, firelight glittering from the rings on the long fingers of his left hand. "When One is a God, One expects to be obeyed. I trust you do recall the pain you could suffer for this impudence?"

She said nothing immediately, merely crossed her arms and glared at him, and then she took a deep breath and asked "What do you want with me now?"

Ba'al walked slowly towards her and to her credit she did not flinch, even as the jewel began to flash amber. He smiled again at her continued defiance and relented, pausing near the threshold of the final activation.

"You can make yourself useful to me in several ways, Caroline Forbes." He stilled her retort as he fixed her eyes with his own, the orbs flashing white with unnatural energy.

"And as long as you are useful, you will _both_ remain….undamaged. Does that help you fully realise the importance of obeying my commands?"

She still said nothing, but he took her silence this time as acquiescence.

"Now, I am shortly to confer with the other System Lords, you will accompany me whilst I grant them the benefit of my accumulated wisdom on several matters."

He ignored her derisive snort and continued.

"You will scrutinize them to the best of your….unusual abilities and we shall discuss your observations on our return."

"That's it?"

"For now," He was smiling again in that avuncular manner, "I am, after all a benevolent God."

The blonde nodded, "Ok…..but…"

Caroline stepped a little closer, the tone and flashing light becoming very insistent.

"I should make this totally, utterly clear, I don't think you are a god, you're an alien with lots of fancy tricks, someone who does terrible things to other people, because he can…People who do terrible things are just terrible people." She paused for a rapid breath of air.

"I've met plenty of people like you and none of them impressed me. I am only doing this because I don't abandon the people that I care about, because I _have_ people whom I care about and who care about me."

She concluded and met his eyes without flinching.

Ba'al blinked, startled for a brief moment, rubbing his bearded chin in renewed consideration.

"I, on the other hand, seldom meet people like you….. anymore; I think it might actually be quite refreshing for me."

She raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"However, I should warn you that most of those that previously addressed me in such a manner ended up with their heads mounted on spikes, when I eventually allowed them the release of death."

He smiled as if in remembrance but returned to the reason he had summoned her.

"I would rather that the others are not immediately aware of your Tau'ri background so suitable clothing and…decorum will be required – can you manage this?"

"I like a challenge, but I think I am going to need a drink to get me through this."

Again he caught him off guard and before he could respond she was already turning to leave,

"I'll see what Adonna can find for me."

Xx

"Lord Ba'al has arrived" The Jaffa did not betray his nervousness, it would have availed him little if he did and perhaps even make it more likely he would be struck down by the god he addressed.

Apophis, the Serpent God was a striking figure, seated imperiously in his elaborate and richly gilded throne. He was lean and tall, his host being Egyptian in appearance, at this time dressed as an avatar of war in golden chain mail and with a great golden armoured collar around his neck, decorated with symbols of his godhood.

His head was surmounted by a polished golden skull cap and upon his left hand was the Kara Kesh, a golden metal ribbon wrapping around the long fingers, hand and forearm; a large ruby nestled in the palm.

He glanced down at the kneeling warrior, whose head remained low in righteous obedience. On either side of the great throne, the two Jaffa were glaring down at their comrade, taking careful notice in case they were to be called upon to express their god's displeasure.

A moment passed and his sweeping glance moved around the gathered court, who waiting upon the slightest word or gesture to know how they should react. Apophis loved these moments, his command, and his power absolute.

"Good, summon all my fellow gods, they have been kept waiting long enough."

The warrior left quickly, hurrying to obey.

Xx

_Sleipnir_, Asgard science vessel, between galaxies

The starcraft sped through the realm of hyperspace, its sleek lines very different from the overstated power of the Gou'ald warships. Yet it was as capable as those great and terrible warships that had bought terror, death and enslavement to so many worlds and their populations.

Again, in sharp contrast to the large crews that teemed aboard those vessels, there was only one being on the _Sleipnir_. He did not need the subservient and fawning hordes, relying instead on the all too formidable power of his mind and the technological prowess gathered over long ages.

The lone commander of the vessel was however annoyed, it was not easy to tell from his smooth skinned countenance, but its fire pulsed through this fragile being. He moved a control stone gently and the great engines surged again, increasing its speed through the realm as he mumbled a few choice words.

One of his cloaked observation satellites had alerted him to the invasion of the planet, he had wanted to respond at once, but his experiments had been at a critical stage, too delicate and advanced to halt.

It was a concern if his laboratory's, his menageries had been discovered, would be discovered. It was unlikely, but the Gou'ald were ever an unpredictable and annoying race, whilst the defences around his facilities were limited, relying mainly on stealth to protect them.

The Asgard shifted in his command chair and to pass the time, distract his racing mind, he moved another stone, calling up holograms and schematics of one of his running experiments on the planet. A variety of DNA strands shifted and moved in front of him as he contemplated their evolution and his most recent discovery.

He contemplated the forms that were combined, one was a pure carnivore, clever in its own way, vital and hunting its unhappy prey in packs. The other was an omnivore, one of the dominant species in the planet, equally dependant on its own social groups but with enough intelligence to make them promising subjects for his own experiments.

Xx

Giza, Egypt, Earth

The procession was large and flamboyant, but only one of nine others winding their way across the plateau. At the forefront were several huge jaffa, their formidably muscled arms locked as they held their masters banner high, as did their opposite numbers, oiled skin glistening in the heat.

Behind the banners, underneath a great silken sun canopy, emerald in colour and fluttering in the slight breeze walked Ba'al. He was clad in sable silks, the under shirt burnished with gold to catch the rays of the sun. Beside him, on either side, stalked Aylul and Caroline, both consciously ignoring the other.

Aylul was fully armoured and armed as befitted his master's chief warrior, whilst she wore a flattering and thankfully light dress of crimson silk. It had undergone quite a few rapid alterations from the much briefer and metallic outfit she had originally been confronted with but now at least she could move without embarrassing herself. A proud phalanx of Jaffa marched quietly behind the trio, eyes still scanning for enemies as they moved.

The other gods had similar entourages; depending on their inclinations, wants and reputations they also had handmaidens or even musicians accompanying as well as their guards. High above them all; swept and circled death gliders, swirling beyond and around the vast shape of the flagship of the fleet of Aphophis.

It dwarfed the other Ha'tak grounded below it, a truly vast ship embellished and enhanced with great metallic protections that made the vessel larger than the normal mother ship employed by the other gods. Far below it was a structure of silk and gold, surmounted by a glittering emblem of the god that had lead the invasion of Earth.

Around the pavilion occasional particles of dust were caught in the shimmering embrace of the force shield that surrounded and protected it. A pair of Jaffa stood guard at each of the nine entrances, their heads enclosed in massive animalistic helmets, staff weapons in their hands and zat'ni'katel holstered on their forearms

The gods entered the coolness of the interior almost simultaneously, dispensing with the majority of their entourage as had been agreed, their guards forming small camps at the entrance, embracing the heat as they prepared to wait.

Inside the vast pavilion it was dark, especially after the brightness of the exterior, but nine thrones could be made out, each bearing the emblem of a particular System Lord. They formed a semi-circle that faced a larger, more elaborate throne which sat upon a black and crimson marble plinth. Like the others, the throne of Apophis was currently empty.

Ba'al moved towards his throne without hesitation, amused that it was at the centre of the half circle and hence faced the primary throne directly. He smiled briefly at his neighbour, Kali, who did not return the gesture, much of her face hidden behind a beaded veil, her dark eyes flashing with displeasure at his overture, arms firmly crossed.

He shrugged and glanced to his right, the powerful figure of Olukun nodded at him politely. His bare chested host was of African descent, but he was obviously pleased to be within the cool interior, more akin to the atmosphere of the water worlds he favoured.

The equally formidable bulk of Cronus sat to his right, other than his size he was the polar opposite of Olukan with pale skin, long fair hair and vivid blue eyes. He did not look upon the others, merely fixed his wrathful gaze upon the empty throne.

The lithe figure of Bastet was ensconced to his right, her host now having finally returned to her ancestor's lands of Egypt. She nodded and smiled as she exchanged a long look with Kali, they often acted together against the more powerful System Lords, and proof of the effectiveness of their alliance was the distance at which they had been placed.

On her right was the striking figure of Morrigan, her flaming red hair and pale skin set off by the highly revealing black outfit that adorned her as much as covered her statuesque body. A relatively weak member of the council, her place at the perimeter was no accident and a deftly calculated insult.

Amaterasu sat to the left of Kali, watching her non verbal exchange with Bastet with interest, her own host was dressed in delicate floral silks, her appearance that of Japanese noblewoman of antiquity. Her right foot however moved incessantly, an uncontrollable expression of her boredom, as she was anxious for some diversion from the tedium of these meetings.

Equally bored, sprawling across his gilded throne was Svarog, a bold blue tattoo streaking across his pale face; his hair was closely cropped and his lean form clad in dark leathers. He toyed with a large sword as he waited for Apophis to arrive, the only one of the System Lords to bear such an obvious and archaic weapon, although most had brought their Kara Kesh.

Finally, Qetesh completed the ranks of the gathered gods; she sat relaxed but alert, eyes flickering from one System Lord to another, a predator amongst her own kind, looking for signs of weakness. Yet as her gaze fell upon Ba'al, lust for power and blood was only part of what she felt.

The were not given too much time to absorb the atmosphere alone, the already dim lights in the pavilion flickered as a stack of five large metallic rings rose before the throne. A bright light issued from within them and they then quickly dropped back into the hidden platform below.

A glittering gold figure stood before the gathered gods, Apophis had arrived.


	7. 7 A Kind of Magic

**Chapter Seven – A Kind of Magic**

No-mans land, New Orleans, Earth

The blood dripped sluggishly, languidly into the small but growing pool, the uncertain light highlighting the enticing crimson drops as they fell. Elijah looked at the hanging body, his face as impassive as the screaming need inside him was instant and insidious.

"You are trying my patience, I suggest that you cease this foolishness….for your own sake."

"Ah come on mate, thought it might cheer you up." The speaker stepped into the dappled light, flashing an amused grin.

The man was nearly dead, lapsed into unconsciousness some time ago as his life bled away, and with a swift simple movement, Elijah finished the job.

"I asked you to do one simple thing, Brother…..." The tone of his voice was becoming ever more icy and precise.

"….and as you _requested_, I have brought you a witch as well as…well….lunch." A small shrug of the shoulders followed his words.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and glanced about the room, now ignoring the suspended body. He paused as a shadow seemed to move amongst a pile of rotting crates, then slip away from his gaze.

"I told you to bring Davina to me."

"So you did, but the thing is….Brother, I don't bloody trust you."

"So you choose to provoke me instead?" his right hand moved expansively in front of him.

"Me? Perish the thought, just trying to help, like always."

Elijah was next to his younger brother in a blur of motion, but as he reached out to grasp the neck of the still smirking Kol, energy arced out and flung the vampire back.

Without haste, the young man walked over to where he had been flung and dropped to one knee beside his now recumbent sibling.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to say, _my_ Davina gave me a little protection for our meeting," he smiled broadly, "Just in case…."

As his brother recovered, Kol stood back up and looked down at him.

"Simply darling girl, my Davina, don't you think?"

The vampire sat up slowly and then rose to his feet; left hand twitching a little at the new streaks of dirt on his clothes.

"Positively Charming." He took a moment to look his brother in the eye and Kol backed away a little.

"So where is your witch?" Elijah gestured with his hand, encompassing the dark and mostly empty warehouse in which they stood.

"Tell me, why exactly is she hiding?"

"Elijah Mikaelson, I am delighted to introduce you to Letta Diefen." His voice dropped a little,

"Word of advice mate, she's German, so go easy with the jokes….."

The shadows shifted and faded as a woman emerged from their cloaking embrace. She was tall and slim; her brown hair shaved brutally short on the left side of her head but draping down onto and beyond her shoulder on the other.

Her face was long, and her nose had been badly broken and equally heartlessly repaired in the past, but without any obvious lines on her face it was hard to judge her age. The dress she wore was dark and simple; contrasting with the hefty walking boots she was wearing and she had an unusual sling bag, apparently some kind of patch work design.

"Hello Elijah." Her voice was quite high, but not unattractive, a slight accent confirming Kol's words about her heritage. "I understand you are looking for a witch, well here I am, completely at your disposal."

His mouth smiled, before acknowledge her with a slight, polite nod.

"Ms Diefen, it is a pleasure….."

"Not yet, but it could be….." She stepped closer and extended a pale unadorned hand, her smile bringing light to her damaged features.

He raised an eyebrow but reciprocated her gesture of greeting, shaking her hand firmly but not lingering over the contact.

"I trust that you are not taxed by being so far from your home?"

"You mean my magic?" She continued at his slight nod, "No, not at all, I bring my ancestors with me…."

Shadows and ebony shapes moved and shifted at her feet and behind her a cool breeze arose from nowhere. She smiled again.

"Don't worry, Mr Mikaelson, I am sure that I can do _anything_ that you require."

"Excellent." Elijah ignored his younger brother who had shaken his head in amusement at her words and his lack of response or acknowledgment.

"Yeah well, you two have fun; smite the enemy, and all that – let me know how it goes…."

"Hmm, I will." He watched the young man slip away before turning back to his new ally.

"Shall we?"

She smiled again, and smoothly moved to link her arm in his…. "I am sure that you have much to tell me."

Xx

"Klaus" Katherine was pressed hard against the peeling plaster of the wall.

"That's my name, Love, don't wear it out." His unshaven face was close to hers, blue eyes piercing into hers. One hand held her neck, not yet snapping the delicate neck, his fangs not yet tapping the vulnerable pulsing vein. Not yet.

She didn't struggle, knowing better than to provoke a predator's instincts, at least any more than she already.

"I am intrigued, Katerina," His voice was soft and dangerous, full of potential violence.

"What makes you think you may return to _my_ city with impunity; are you arrogant enough to believe that you would not answer for all the crimes you have committed against me?

"Typical, the world's burning and it's all about you?" She briefly flicked her eyes skywards.

Klaus tipped his head on one side as he peered deeper into her unblinking eyes, seeking answers and frowning when, once again he found none.

"So why do you risk my wrath?"

"Truthfully I would rather have avoided this, meeting you or any other members of your family I mean."

He nodded, acknowledging her honesty and released her, stepping back as she rubbed at the red mark he had left.

"I came to help."

Amusement first danced in his eyes and then he could not restrain his laughter, even as she crossed her arms with a frown.

"Katerina Petrova – dashing to the rescue – seriously?"

"It looks like you do need my help?" She glanced about her in an exaggerated fashion, drawing a scowl from the hybrid.

"Now I would rather you didn't get mad, you get anxious and violent and you rip people's head's off….."

"What you can _you_ do?" His voice slipped into a bored drawl.

"Lots of people have thought that, even said that over the centuries and now they are dust in the wind… and I am still here."

Again he nodded in reluctant agreement; he had fruitlessly pursued her across the centuries.

"Not sure what _you_ have achieved – apart from slaughtering the odd Jaffa?" As he opened his mouth to reply, she stepped forward,

"_I_ on the other hand have established contact with a bone-fide resistance movement within the alien force. Impressed yet?"

"Perhaps….."

"Well, I have places to go, people to see….."

She began to walk away, her heart pounding, even more so because she knew he could hear it, knew that she was afraid. It was only as she passed him that he grabbed her arm.

"Katerina….. Don't disappoint me again…especially since you are now merely…human."

She didn't reply but kept on walking.

Xx

"That's far enough, people."

The three stopped, conscious that the soldier's guns were pointed straight at them, unwavering in their vigilance and threat.

"Drop the weapon."

Alaric tossed the staff weapon aside, whilst Elena and Damon held their empty hands high.

"Kawalsky, check 'em out."

The named solider was careful and thorough, one hand always on his sidearm. Elena ignored him; Alaric simply tried to look harmless whilst Damon looked bored. When he was satisfied, he backed away and nodded to the colonel.

"Ok, so where are you people headed?"

"Somewhere safe," Damon dropped his hands. "Know anywhere?"

"Not really, no."

"Ah well, guess we should keep looking then," the vampire glanced at Alaric and rolled his eyes.

"We thought that perhaps we could help….." Elena's voice was quiet as she stepped a little towards the evident leader, eyes still not meeting his.

His eyes swept over the trio before he settled on Alaric, "Know how to use that thing?" he poked his gun in the general direction of the discarded staff weapon.

In response to the confident nod he continued, "Well then, pick it up and maybe you can. You can help Kawalsky keep an eye out for any more snakes. You two had better follow me."

He turned and began walking back towards the farmhouse, "Don't suppose either of you are a doctor?" he questioned as he moved briskly.

"Well…..I'm a medical student…" Elena offered him.

"Guess it's our lucky day then eh Kawalsky? The solider grinned but did not say anything.

"Let's see how helpful you can be." The Colonel turned back towards the farmhouse.

The interior of the building was still thick with the dust from the energy weapon strikes, several of which had blasted through the thick stone walls. A heavy smell of burning permeated throughout, almost completely overlaying the fear, sweat and blood.

A single soldier stood unsteadily by one window, evidently having been observing the short one sided fire fight. He cradled a battered assault rifle in blood smeared arms, pain and weariness etched into his young features.

A scattering of ragged looking civilians huddled in the kitchen, behind the overturned oak table and away from the windows. A couple of them had pistols, more as something to help bolster their courage than as an effective weapon against the invaders.

"Stand down Samuels. See what you can do for him, Miss…."

"Elena, Elena Gilbert"

"Uh-huh, well Miss Gilbert, let's expedite the helping shall we…."

As she hurried over to the young man, O'Neil swept an assessing glance at her companion – "So what's your story Kid?"

Damon considered this for a moment, his nostrils flaring at the scent of blood before giving a disarming smile.

"Just here to keep my girl safe and sound…er Colonel is it?"

"Yeah," the apparently older man narrowed his eyes, "Colonel Jack O'Neil, US Air Force."

"Damon Salvatore," he stepped forward and locked eyes with him, his voice quiet, "tired and hungry vampire." Even as the man took in his words, he continued.

"Don't move, Colonel….and don't worry you are not on the menu…yet." He winked at him. "Just carry on as if you were more than happy with my and my answers…..whilst I decide who I am actually going to snack on…"

Xx


	8. Chapter 8 The Blood of Martyrs

**Chapter Eight – The Blood of Martyrs **

The kingfisher was swift, appearing as a blur of iridescent colour as it darted along the river bank, before just as quickly disappearing from sight. Caroline sighed as it disappeared, even her enhanced senses loosing track of the bird, only for a moment had she even caught the rapid heartbeat of the tiny creature and it was gone.

It was a bright spot in the unrelenting devastation upon which she gazed, the detritus of the brutal invasion starkly visible in the shattered buildings and vehicles that cloaked the land as far she could see.

Darkly bloated and sluggish, the Nile itself was clogged in place by large half floating boat wrecks, the remnants already being eroded by the unrelenting river. Even the many scavengers had seemingly been sated by the feast that had been laid before them for distended, blackened bodies were still to be seen, not yet stripped to the bone.

She could see the skeletons of those who had been slaughtered, smell the growing corruption and rot of their abandoned bodies, but she found she could not cry as she had when she had first seen such sights. Unlike others of her kind, older vampires, she had not yet chosen to turn her emotions off, but now understood why it was such a temptation.

The squabbling council of "gods" had adjourned for a time, a necessary period to allow tempers to cool with soothing word, hands and reviving liquids. Ba'al and his party had retreated to a prepared pavilion overlooking the ancient river and the shattered remnants of the city that grown up around it. Slaves had brought languidly satisfying wine and refreshing fruit juices, the very air within the pavilion perfumed lightly by some unknown and cleverly hidden source.

Sensing her captor approach Caroline did not turn but rather unleashed a short torrent of words.

"Are you proud of this?" Her voice was cold, but teetering on the edge of fury.

Ba'al smiled, unconcerned and his eyes took a lingering journey across the devastated expanse.

"Ahh Caroline, you really must gain a sense of perspective if you are to live as an immortal. I think someone on your world said it best –_when one person dies__, it is a tragedy. When a million die, it is a statistic._ Something along those lines perhaps?"

He frowned at her look of mixed incredulity and disgust before sipping at the blood hued wine within the golden goblet he held in his right hand. He was a little disappointed she had not commented on that…..

"What? I had some time to imbibe some of your culture's writings as we approached this world – _some _of it was quite inspiring."

She did not answer but look away, back across the destroyed city, frowning….

"Death is always a tragedy."

"Do you know how many people _your_ Klaus killed, a thousand, ten thousand, more?"

"I am sure I don't know, and he is certainly not _my_ Klaus, I thought I had made that clear…."

Ba'al smiled indulgently, infuriatingly and apparently unconcerned about her growing anger, but he did change the subject.

"Tell me what you observed about the others?"

"Nothing more than spoilt brats arguing and scoring points off each other at every opportunity. I have seen plenty of the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's High School for you….."

"Hmm did you observe them or were you one of them."

She winced a little, almost imperceptibly, but soldiered on. "Oh and Vampire society, truth be told and such as it is, is pretty much the same."

"Indeed?"

"Yep, you, your gods and Klaus, Damon and Rebecca could be mirror images."

"He and his family intrigue me more and more…"

"As potential allies?" Caroline tried to peer through his eyes into his soul, still trying to understand what he actually wanted from her, both in this moment and in the future.

"Allies of the moment, Rivals to be, or even mortal enemies – it remains to be seen."

"You know the other "gods" all hate you."

"Naturally…..hate and fear are such close companions. Both are useful emotions when correctly understood and manipulated."

"Huh, like I said, you and the Originals are the same."

"Perhaps…..and you Caroline, what are you and more importantly what do you want to be?"

She frowned again at his words, unexpectedly remembering a conversation with Klaus at a party along the same unwelcome lines.

Ba'al drank deeply again, seemingly in no hurry for her answer, he nodded as Adonna entered; swiftly followed by several scantly clad girls and youths who began to quietly and efficiently removed discarded or unwanted food.

Adonna made a subtle gesture of submission to her master and glanced at Caroline. She sighed, noting the frown on the girls face as she considered her response to Ba'al's question, could she do nothing right? She should be at last flirting with Ba'al if she wanted to advance or at the very least survive, thinking could come later.

He himself allowed his eyes to wonder across the human bodies with idle interest, the ruling symbiotes standards of physical beauty having been moulded by millennia of inhabiting human hosts.

One of the two serving girls seemed less adept than the usual servitors and quickly he realised that she was native of the area; he vaguely wondered how she had managed to find herself such an esteemed place in his service so quickly.

For a fleeting moment, her down cast eyes flickered upwards and met his, not with fear or wonder, desire or calculation – all of these he was used to, but with unbridled hatred. Not unusual or even unwanted; forcing those who hated him to serve him as perfectly as those who professed to adore him was, after all quite amusing.

The girl stepped forward boldly, discarding her tray as she mouthed something in her native tongue, not loudly, but precisely and with obvious reverence. She touched her bare stomach and spat into the soft sand at her feet in vicious contempt, and for once he was shocked. As he stared at the impudent slave, Caroline and Adonna both were also turning to look at her in surprise.

Then the bomb hidden inside the girl detonated and all he could see was vengeful fire and cleansing light.

Xx

He brushed back a lock of errant sable hair with practised ease and whispered into her ear.

"Are you finished yet, honey? Just give him some blood already….Places to go, people to eat…."

Elena studiously ignored her lover, who wandered off with an all too familiar petulant sigh as she continued ministering to the wounded soldier. She too could feel the urge to bite, to feed, but forced it down once more, maintaining control…for now.

The soldier was in a bad way, tired and suffering from blood loss, she doubted he would last long, infection was almost certain; death was all too likely. She didn't have the equipment, the painkillers; the antibiotics he desperately needed. He probably knew but he had said nothing – just fixed upon her with hope filled eyes, smiling even as she reapplied bandages that she knew were painful.

She knew that if she would very likely watch him die.

Or she could save him, do what Damon said. She could hear him now in the background, chattering to some of the other survivors, winning them over with his easy, well practised charm.

"All fixed up doc?" The solider asked her, begging for lies with his deep brown eyes.

She took a deep breath and glanced about her, Damon was distracting most people with meaningless, although unconsciously she narrowed her eyes a little as she noted he was spending more energy on a grubby but still passably pretty brunette about her age.

Elena decided to risk it, remembering some of Caroline's lectures about using whatever they could in the fight for survival, to help others…but she did sooo like to sermonize. She loved her truly, but she could not help thinking that damn that girl could nag.

"Stay quiet and do exactly what I say," her voice was soft but insistent. As she spoke she locked her eyes with the wounded man, compelling him quickly before unleashing her feeding fangs long enough to tear open her wrist, a now familiar action to the young vampire.

"Drink this."

However no sooner had she thrust her delicate wrist into his mouth and he began to gulp down the blood, when she heard a ominous clicking noise behind her and a metal object pressed hard against the rear of her skull.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but you need to stop right now or I will blow your head clean off."

The woman who spoke was calm and precise, only the faintest strands of stress and anger interlacing her tone.

Slowly Elena withdrew her wrist, the bite wound already beginning to heal without her blood being sucked from it. Samuels was still unsteady but colour was beginning to return to his unnaturally pale face. He looked vaguely into the middle distance, unresponsive and uncaring.

"Ok now kneel down, hands behind your head."

Still careful and moving slowly, Elena followed the woman's instructions, hoping her lover would not decide to start a killing spree, yet again.

"Do we have a problem Carter?" The colonel's deceptively laconic voice was interspersed with the click of his own weapons safety catch.

"Not sure Sir, but I do know that _my_ first aid training never taught me to bite my wrist open and stick in my patient's mouth."

"Ah, Crap…..Vampires, as if things were not bad enough already, Sheesh."

Xx

She could not hear nothing as her vision shakily returned, blurry and fragmented, her eyes still healing from the explosive blast that had enveloped the tents interior. Slowly, she realised that she was still screaming as the vicious pain of the various metal and bone fragments that had lacerated her body competed directly with the multitude of searing burns for her minds attention.

Caroline closed her mouth as she tried to rise to all fours, using all of her willpower to ignore the vociferous protest of her pain racked nerves. For a moment her vision cleared and she caught sight of her left arm, the bone clearly visible through the tormented skin and damaged muscle. She threw up.

Shaking her head was a new mistake as suddenly her mind was assaulted by unfamiliar and unclear sounds as her hearing began to return. Horribly she could now feel something trickling from her ears, further aggravating the sore flesh.

She managed to reach her knees; pools of blood and scraps of flesh left on the scorched sand as she did so, and slowly looked about her, her vision fluctuating with her right eye a little clearer.

The carnage was total, limbs flung carelessly in all directions, blood, viscera and other less identifiable things everywhere to be seen. Scraps of material, clothing or part of the once proud pavilion drifted unheeded in the growing but warm wind.

The head of a youth lay nearby, relatively unscathed in the devastation, the blood from the crudely severed trunk still soaking the sand. Her eyes became fixed on the now weakly spurting blood, drawn by the growing hunger inside as she continued to consume her own to heal.

From behind her she heard a choking, guttural gasping noise; carefully she turned to look and gazed upon the twitching form of Adonna. She had been flung away quite some distance, her left shattered on impact as it twisted beneath her body. Now she clutched feebly at something impaling her chest.

Caroline crawled over to her, ignoring the siren call of the spilled, _wasted_ blood around her. She could see no sign of any other survivors or indeed the dying woman's god. Vaguely she heard the screeching noise of a death glider passing above her, her mind processing it even as she focused on the short stretch of sand between her and Adonna.

The woman was hardly alive let alone conscious, her blood slick left hand locked around the object in her chest, her face and arms badly burned. Unkindly Caroline's sense of smell had returned by the time she reached her and the reek of scorched flesh washed over her.

Impaling Adonna's chest was a large ichor coated bone fragment, for a moment the young vampire paused, unsure then acted. In unconscious imitation of her friend continents away she tore open her wrist; the skin only just knitted over and thrust it into the young servant's mouth even a she yanked the bone out of the wound. With one not ungentle but firm hand, she pulled the broken leg straight so it would heal correctly.

As she felt the woman drink down her life blood, she felt increasingly light headed, how own supply now running low after its exertions in healing her, her hunger growing more intense and dangerous. She definitely needed to feed soon.

"Is that likely to actually help?" Ba'al sounded interested in the answer.

Caroline ignored him, throwing the bone in his general direction with some precision and allowing her anger to build even as she continued to regenerate and the woman drank her blood to live.

He was, of course unhurt, having long prepared and effective defences in place, a powerful protective energy shield had snapped into place, deflecting the blast. This had in turn made it worse for the others in his pavilion, but was that not their place, their duty in fact…

Ba'al wondered if Caroline remembered that his continued good health had safe guarded her friend's life whilst the jewel at her neck had been deactivated for the conference.

For a moment, Ba'al looked at the bloody spike of bone he had caught, shrugged and then threw it away. He turned to direct and control the oncoming rush of warriors and functionaries flocking to the scene.

"It seems a God's work is never done….."

He was speaking quietly but knew the young woman would hear, for good or ill.

Behind him, Adonna coughed and jerked against the wrist in her mouth, her eyes flickering open.

She whispered her thanks in her home world's language; her eyes were still closed so she did not note the confusion on Caroline's face.


	9. Chapter 9 Onwards and Upwards

**Chapter Nine – Onwards and Upwards**

Outskirts of New Orleans, Earth

"So this is the best we can do?" Klaus sneered.

"A handful of vampires, a woman who "claims" to be a powerful witch and an alien traitor."

"Nik, give it a bloody rest." Rebakah expressed the feelings of most of those in the room who were now glaring at the hybrid. "We have a plan and the people – we don't need one of your tantrums."

Elijah sighed, his sister was right but that was not how one spoke to their brother if you actually wanted him to do anything or god forbid, be helpful.

"Brother, if you had amassed this force against an enemy in times past would you not have rejoiced." He gestured expansively to encompass all those gathered.

To his credit, Klaus actually paused to consider this before a feral grin appeared.

"Perhaps you are right….so let us proceed as you suggest, dear Sister….."

The blonde vampire smiled at his acquiescence and glanced at the German witch with a raised eyebrow.

"I am ready," Letta's accent was still quite distinct and for moment Rebekah realised how much her own voice had changed, adapted and evolved over the centuries. She doubted anyone would realise her actual heritage.

"I merely require the subjects and we can proceed."

"On their way….." Marcel looked pleased with himself and risked a wink at his former paramour.

Rebekah did not react to the overture but her smile did not slip either. "How long?"

"Momentarily." He glanced at his watch, "if they are not here already."

As he spoke, the door to the room swung open to reveal Jirced and Samuels, dragging a pair of shrouded bodies.

"All went well I trust?" Elijah took a moment to straighten his shirt cuffs as he spoke, looking meaningfully at the alien.

Samuels merely nodded and dumped the body into the centre of the room, not looking at him or his brother, reducing the danger. Jirced however now spoke up as he pulled his body fully into the room.

"I hope this helps give us the beginning of trust between us. However although you now have the Jaffa you requested unless you have a sarcophagus I fail to see how you expect to bring them back from death."

A chorus of silent smiles met his words before Klaus wondered over and placed a hand on his shoulder in what _could_ be seen as a friendly gesture.

"Don't worry mate, we have our own little ways on Earth." He turned back to the witch.

"Well then Love, let's see what you can do….."

Xx

"Is all this strictly necessary?" Jirced looked at the strange paraphernalia that the woman had surrounding the two bodies with and at the designs she was now painting on the near naked bodies.

In response Rebekah merely poured herself another drink from the increasingly drained looking whiskey bottle whilst Klaus continued to annoy those still in the room by throwing large knives at the wall. Marcel and Samuels had departed to deal with a patrol that was encroaching too near the disused warehouse and Elijah sat in an old metal chair, upright and unmoving as he too watched the ceremony.

Letta paused and fixed the alien with her deep dark eyes, she did not smile but she did answer.

"If we want the dead to rise – it is all very much required, man from the stars."

"Ceremony and magic is all very well for impressing gullible humans but we know better – where is your technology?"

The witch cocked her head on side and looked at him for a moment in confusion then it was swept from her visage.

"You don't understand, man from the stars." She walked across to the man and as she did so she murmured strange words. As she moved, her shadow shifted and sighed as would a living thing but if she thought this would intimidate the Tok'ra she was mistaken.

"Smoke and mirrors." He smiled, his voice shifting to the cadence of his symbiote, "I have seen better….in fact I have made better illusions to fool the gullible."

She shook her head and reached into the bag she always carried, drawing forth a squirming formless mass of ebony pseudopods that swirled and danced in her hand.

He nodded, "Better…."

Her smile rewarded his words and she turned back to her task.

"C'mon Love, we have a planet to save." Klaus's voice cut across room and Rebekah threw the nearly empty bottle at him.

He caught it easily, raised it in mock salute to his sister and drained it.

Letta suddenly began to chant, loud and shrill, her voice cut through the room and was particularly unpleasant to the vampires with their enhanced hearing. They all winced in pain and quickly shut it down to more normal levels.

Jirced walked closer to the chanting woman, eyes flickering around the strange scene and noting the swirling mass of shadows that were now undulating above the two bodies having moved from her hand. He reached out one hand towards them and found it suddenly held fast as Elijah was suddenly beside him, his grip like an iron manacle.

"I would advise against interfering in such things." The original's voice was calm, "I have found that it can be…fatal…..or worse."

The chanting ceased only a few moments after and Letta stepped back, apparently satisfied whilst everyone else looked expectantly at the two recumbent forms. As she did so the large heavy door slid back on rusty, creaking rails.

Marcel entered, brushing some dirt off his dark leather jacket, dried blood crusting on his right hand. Rebekah waved and smiled whilst the two brothers ignored him.

Another minute passed and then the larger of the two bodies let out a hoarse, painful groan as he sat up, eyes wide and full of confusion and fear before a stream of words rasped out from his dry lips.

"He wants to know where he is and what has happened." Jirced translated.

"For those who can't understand Egyptian….." Rebekah murmured, looking languidly at her immaculate nails and then glancing with a slightly mocking smile at Marcel. He flushed slightly but ignored her.

"Be still and silent, Khiat." Letta ordered in her accented English.

"He is unlikely to understand your…" the Tok'ra trailed off as realised that the man had immediately obeyed her instructions.

"_He_ would understand me, _whatever_ language I used." She smiled as the second man also sat up, eyes as wild but his hand went to his belt, likely where a weapon would be kept.

"Souniro – you will approach me, slowly and in silence." A slightly theatrical finger beckoned towards him.

The man so commanded levered himself off the rust covered metal table and began to walk towards the witch.

"Stop." He immediately paused.

"Stand on one leg." Rebekah giggled at the sight.

"Very impressive." Jirced's voice was again that of the symbiote, surprise colouring his tone.

"I've seen better…..." Klaus stood up and with a lightning move his knife embedded itself in the back of the standing man.

"Tell him to play dead….."

Letta took no notice of him just as the Jaffa ignored the dagger protruding from his body, disconcertingly still remaining standing on one leg.

Elijah strolled over and extracted the knife, shook his head and threw it towards his brother who caught it with an amused grin.

"Please don't damage the minions further, Brother."

Klaus shrugged but did move away as he secreted the knife away, "Well let's get on with it then…."

"Indeed." His brother turned briskly towards the door, "We should begin phase two."

"You do so love saying stuff like that, right Elijah?" Marcel laughed at his own quip.

".Anyway…." Elijah took a moment to glare at the black vampire who was now lounging against the wall.

"Let us proceed." His tone did not encourage further debate.

No-one disagreed or commented further as they headed out, Letta directing the two still silent aliens with occasional commands.

Xx

"I have never been fond of flying." Rebakah looked uneasy as she entered the small craft's cabin.

Marcel smiled reassuringly – "It won't be for long, just till we reach the ship."

"Yeah, but the ship is still flying….right?"

"It'll be fine…."

She did not look sure but remained silent.

Like her compatriots she was clothed in dark and practical clothing, tight fitting but rugged, glancing down at herself she recalled with a smile her initial disgust at the revealing clothes favoured by the people of the modern age.

In the pilot's seat, one of the two animated corpses sat bolt upright, unmoving, his hands poised over the controls. Rebecca wrinkled her nose at him….

"He is starting to smell, you know?"

"Yeah I know – maybe we should get the witch to fix that." He glanced back towards the hold.

"I am afraid "the witch" cannot help you with that." Letta's voice called from through the open door to the cargo bay. "They are dead, they rot; that is simply the way of things….."

"Figures…" Rebecca groaned and began rummaging through the cockpit.

"What are you looking for?" Marcel said as he moved close to her.

She glanced back at him, "Sick bags…."

In the cargo bay Elijah and Klaus ignored the continuing complaints of their sister, something they had become adept at over the centuries, with or without daggers.

Klaus sat quietly against a bulkhead, watching the witch perform her latest ceremony with interest, soaking in all the details. Even if his kind could not perform magic – knowledge was power and passing it on to another witch may well be his advantage. Elijah by contrast seemed to be disinterested in the spectacle before him.

Letta sat cross legged near the centre of the room, her other animated corpse kneeling before her, waiting silently. Between them sat 3 daggers and a pair of curved swords, each with a single shadow rune shivering in anticipation upon their gleaming blades.

As the witch paused in her chanting and settled back, her eyes closed, apparently to meditate, Klaus broke into the relative quiet.

"I still think the Alien should not be trusted." He eyed the weapons almost hungrily as he spoke.

"Jirced has provided us with both a craft and people capable of reaching the ships that dominate the skies and has pledged that their disappearance would not be noticed until it is too late – we should judge our allies by their deeds should we not?"

Klaus snorted derisively.

Elijah sighed, "Brother, although your paranoia is a reassuring constant, perhaps you should consider the possibility that not _every_ being in the universe is plotting against you all the time."

"Just some of the time?" Klaus scowled. "I would remind you of the many time I have been betrayed but you know them all too well."

Elijah shook his head and addressed the German woman.

"Miss Diefen, are you ready?"

"I have been ready for some time, Elijah." She opened her eyes and met his boldly, consciously ignoring the smirk that had suddenly emerged on the other brother's face.

"Ah…..yes the ritual – well its potency fades once completed, so it is best completed as we are about to reach our destination." She closed her eyes again, a slight smile on her face as Elijah considered her words and Klaus watched them both with interest.

Xx

The voice of Souniro was dry and raspy but apparently still intelligible enough to convince the other Jaffa. He queried first his flight path and then the subsequent request to dock with the Ha'tak _Thoeris_. A brief exchange and the intonation of the appropriate code words and the Tel'tak was powering towards the main hanger bay of the huge ship.

As the small craft vectored in on its final approach, so Letta sang out the final syllables of her spell. She took a sword in her hand and as the note was still fading she plunged it into the kneeling man opposite her.

He did not respond but the rune sang in an echo of her last syllables before being subsumed into the metal of the weapon. Slowly she pulled the sharp metal from the moans torso, watching black blood well up and sluggishly coat its surface. She grimaced as she pulled the sword back and sliced open her own left hand, allowing her blood to mix with the corpse's fluids.

The rune flared to life again, this time crimson in hue and then faded – she smiled.

"All is good" she reassured the two men, the vibration and pitch of the engines changing as the craft entered the hanger.

She proffered the sword to Elijah, holding onto the weapon by the blood stained blade. He nodded and took it quickly, making several lightning fast, precise cuts to confirm its balance which was apparently excellent.

"Remember – if it all possible – use these weapons against our enemies."

"We know…..now give me mine." Klaus had stepped forward, again eagerness etched on his face.

Letta did not reply, other than repeat the sanguine ritual with the second sword which Klaus quickly took from her with a grin. As the Tel'tak landed with a soft clank, the daggers were also finished and been passed to the other two vampires.

The witch looked up at the four of them, all now gathered in the cargo hold, dark figures with unsheathed violence in their hands and murder in their eyes. She thought they looked…..beautiful.

Xx

They were quick and deadly, practised in violence as much as they were in anything else in their long lives – it availed them little against the four vampires. The Jaffa were woefully unprepared as they swept out from the craft like a virus invading a host body, enveloping the early resistance as they spread out, killing with speed, precision, laughter and grim acceptance of the necessity as they went.

Huge as the ship was, most of the Jaffa were on the ground far below, securing the new territories or searching for the remaining pockets of resistance. As they spread through the vessel and slaughtered those they found within, the vampires left a trail of bloody corpses, torn and shredded, heads cleaved and throats slashed.

Behind them walked Letta, happiness in her expression and to her were drawn the rising corpses of those who had been slain with her blades. Some were too damaged to do more than crawl or spasm uselessly in their own viscera and those she dispatched with caress and a single word.

The others she gathered to her, embracing their own unhappy devotion as she did so – it was all that she had envisioned and she intended to enjoy the moment. She could see the lines of twisting shadow magic spiralling away from her, linking her to the dead nearby and across the ship but still hastening to her side.

Yet by the time the four had reached the last bastion of resistance at the bridge, the magic of the weapons was already fading and in addition a sword and a dagger had been snapped with an overly hasty thrusts into armour.

The door was sealed shut against them, defiant. The last two Jaffa guards outside were shuddering and writhing and then simply slumped back to the deck, inert and now lost to her.

She had fifteen corpses standing with her – some still bearing staff weapons and the mental capacity still to use them. Memories and skills faded in the dead quickly – she could focus her energies to hold them in place for a time, but could not fix them in place once the soul had fled the shell of its body.

The Originals and Marcel moved aside from the doorway, the younger vampire limping a little as a gaping hole burnt through his leg slowly closed. Letta gave a brief command and volleys of energy bolts slammed into the heavily inlaid gold door, quickly beginning to heat the metal. Conscious of those on the other side, she made sure the rest of the small pack of zombies stood between her and the door.

Eventually the portal succumbed, burnt and melted it gaped open and provoked several energy bolts to come streaking into the dead. Several merely staggered back, limbs seared away or new wounds seared through their bodies and one lost his head, crashing down to the deck.

"Back to work then…." Rebekah quipped as she watched the exchange of fire through the widening doorway as it was further melted and torn.

"Ladies first?" Marcel queried.

Klaus did not join in but moved, diving with inhuman speed through the doorway, absorbing a bolt to his side with only a curse to show it had hit.

The bridge of the great vessel was ornate and expansive, silk banners, several now burning proclaimed its allegiance to Apophis with golden runes. A huge gilt throne sat in the centre, providing cover for a pair of large Jaffa, one of whom was already tracking the still rolling vampire.

A dark skinned woman screamed at her guards, clad is heavy silks and gold she stood aloof and uncaring of the barrage of energy bolts still lashing the room. Several seemed about to strike her but a crimson force shield intercepted them, ignoring them she jabbed a be-ringed finger at Klaus.

"Kill Him!"

"Unlikely."

He laughed as he sprang at the nearest Jaffa and with a snarl tore his head from his body, flinging the bloody remnant at the woman's feet. He paused to gloat a little too long and the other Jaffa put a bolt into his chest, making him stagger back – a second shot and he was flung backwards.

"Wryt" the Jaffa spat at the fallen enemy.

As he regained his feet, anger rippling across his features he saw that the Jaffa was already dead, Marcel moving to flank the snarling woman at the centre, not bothering to clean his dagger.

"I would suggest you surrender, Madam." Elijzah strolled in, a broken sword in one hand whilst at his side Rebekah stalked, a long wicked dagger held loosely. The armoured corpses were close on their heels, Letta protected at their centre.

"You are nothing!" She screamed at them all." "We are your Gods! Who are you that you dare defy us?"

Rebekah was next to her in blur of movement, a knife pressing bloodily into her throat.

"As your man said – we are monsters…."


	10. Chapter 10 - Fortunes Favourite

**Chapter Ten – Fortunes Favourite**

_Sabaratha_, Ha'tak, moving north of Richmond, Virginia, Earth,

Lord Zarin stalked down the flame lit corridor of her vast vessel, shadows flung hard against the gilt walls in her wake. In contrast, Masocan walked quietly behind her, awaiting the response to the latest conundrum that had been set before the Tok'ra infiltrator.

At last she paused before the large armoured door that guarded the latest revelation, it's heavily inscribed surface glittering in the firelight and flanked by two Jaffa guards, their eyes respectfully cast down as the god approached.

She turned towards the shorter man. "It seems this world brings forth nothing but trouble,"

In response he nodded respectfully, having noted the unnatural tone of voice that indicated the symbiote was presently ascendant.

"Truth, my lord but…..perhaps equally a treasure trove of unrealised opportunity?"

A discouraging scowl marred her sculptured features as she turned back to the door.

"Open!" She commanded and stepped forward as the vast weight began to slide open, the hidden mechanism groaning and reverberating as it did so.

A naked man was curled up in one corner of the large and brightly lit room, heavy chains running from the walls to hefty manacles on his limbs. His flesh was dark, even more so than the Gods confidante and his hair an unruly cloak that fell well past his shoulders.

Without haste he unravelled, lean muscles flexing, chains clattering as he rose and turned to face the two who had entered his cell. His body was not tall but strong and well formed, its nearly ebony surface marked with several impressive tattoos on his forearms.

As he moved, his eyes moved slowly across Zaran and then her companion, but showed little emotion, only calculation as he took the measure of them.

His thick eyebrows raised questioningly as she addressed him and then his gaze flickered meaningfully to the man that now stood beside her.

"Sadly he does not speak the tongue of the gods, My lord."

She sighed but switched to English, learning new languages was not difficult and technology at her disposal provided several useful shortcuts and of course Ba'al had insisted that his followers be fluent.

"I am told that you are more than you appear?"

He smiled, many large white teeth flashing briefly as he glanced down his own naked body.

"What could I could I conceal?" His voice was deep and powerful, slow and considered and as he spoke he spread his arms wide, the heavy chains clattering on the floor.

Zaren stepped closer and they locked eyes, tension rippling through both of them, her eyes flashed white and he broke the stare.

"I am informed that you are more beast than man."

In response he actually growled, then switched to a dangerous toothy smile as his eyes became suddenly a wolf like yellow then back again.

"Is that what you want?"

She laughed. "Perhaps… I have seen the Sekhmet that serve Bastet, but I understand you are a different breed – more wolf than cat?"

He cocked his head slightly to one side, a puzzled frown drawing together his heavy eyebrows.

"I don't know anything about these "Sehkmet", but I do want to know what you want with _me_."

"Information….for now."

"About what?" He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her response.

"Well, what can you tell me about what you call…..Vampires."

"Well now, what do you want to know…and how does it help me get out of this cage?"

Xx

Northern Virginia, Earth

"You know about…who…_what_ we are?"

Elena turned to look at the older man, whose own cool eyes were now assessing her, the muzzle of the gun trained firmly at her body.

"Well I do now….."

"Problem?" Damon appeared behind the female soldier, a disarming smile not matching the darkness of his eyes.

"Damon…." Elena's voice tone was full of a warning and a plea for restraint.

"Depends on why exactly you are here?" The muzzle of the gun did not waver.

Damon sighed theatrically, "I thought we covered that earlier Colonel, just passing through, looking for somewhere safe….."

"Really?…. You bloodsuckers not popular with the snakes then?"

"Why would we be?" Damon smiled again, more crooked, even less friendly now.

"Figured they might be looking for evil minions."

Elena spoke up as her lover was about to reply, "Really Colonel – we were just trying to help."

Damon noted the animation in her tone and with a mental effort bit back his own reply, which she might have considered frankly…provocative.

"You have a mighty funny way of going about it." Carter had not ceased aiming at the back of the girl's head, studiously ignoring the madness of the conversation, but still filing away the information in the cavernous interior of her formidable mind.

"How are you feeling Airman?"

The soldier so addressed quickly replied, straightening up as the officer spoke, "Much better Sir!"

He certainly looked it, a healthy colour returning to his face and O'Neil nodded, "Good to hear it, but still, check him out Carter."

"Sir?" Carter's eyes flickered meaningfully over to the still kneeling girl in front of her.

"Keep up the good work Miss Gilbert" he said loudly, conscious that they were starting to draw attention from the rest of the survivors. He then fixed her still grinning boyfriend with a cool stare.

"Let's talk….outside."

"Sure….whatever you say Colonel." Damon brushed Elena's forehead with a light kiss and began walking for the door.

Xx

"Do you think he speaks the truth?" Zarin had returned to her lavish quarters and immediately dismissed her body servants and guards.

"He does not seem the type to disseminate."

"Hmm, no…"

"It does give potential leverage over our new "Allies"."

She smiled, "I like leverage…"

Xx

Approaching _Sabaratha_, Ha'tak, Virginia, Earth,

The flight back to the great ship had been swift and comfortable but Katherine continued to fidget in her seat drawing once again an irritated glance and deep sigh by the pilot of the _Tel'tak._

She paused and met his eyes, "Well, get us there quicker then."

He did not reply but almost immediately threw the craft into a vicious bank as it swept in towards one of the auxiliary hanger bays. Two raptor like fighters were launching as he moved in and he smiled as he flung the craft into a rapid dive beneath them.

Almost immediately he adjusted the controls and it surged up again, another movement and the craft was spinning easily onto the nearby landing platform with a deft series of precise but small movements on the controls. He ignored the curses of the other pilots and the air controller that had rang out in response to his maneuverers.

Katherine pursed her lips in a mixture of annoyance and admiration of his skill.

"Thank you." She said, "Hopefully next time I will get to travel First rather than Club class."

The pilot made no response and began to power down the vessel, noting the maintenance crew was approaching – he made a sign through the cockpit window at their leader - he was still not completely happy about the manoeuvring of the small craft.

Realising that she was being ignored, the dark haired woman eased her slim frame out of the seat and began, cat like, to stretch her muscles. She had not reached her full height when a familiar sharp pain shoot through her body and she staggered a little.

The pilot had either not noticed or did not care and so she continued back through the cargo area and out of the now open hatch and lowered ramp. Several unsmiling Jaffa stood watchfully nearby, their cold eyes tracking her movements with disdain.

She grimaced as she saw that Masocan awaited her, his smiling demeanour a striking contrast to that of the guards and she could almost hear the warning bells sounding in her head.

"Greetings Katherine Pearce, I trust your mission was successful?"

She waited till she had nearly reached him before replying, feeling her stomach churning unpleasantly and briefly tasted bile in her mouth, another thing she had to become used to over recent months.

A practised smile hid the pain and an expert toss of her hair distracted attention from a slight flinch of pain.

"Keep your eyes and ears open and you'll see just how successful it was." She produced a familiar smirk as his eyes briefly widened in surprise. "I think very soon."

Taking advantage of the moment she began to move past him, but he caught her arm, firmly enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Katherine, I have someone new to talk too."

"Lucky me I guess." She shrugged and pulled slightly on her arm, enough to confirm he was not letting go.

"You did not mention, ah, yes…. "werewolves" in our …_discussions_ Katherine, why is that?"

"Werewolves mainly exist now in books and really bad movies, actually it's a bit like your usual choice of dialogue."

He ignored the jibe and continued "Still, I'd like to discuss this development and its implications."

"I'd like a bath, something to eat and a new wardrobe – maybe we can help each other."

He smiled and nodded, "and perhaps something else….."

She rolled her eyes and allowed herself a small snort of derision.

"Well of course _that_, neither of us want me to die – do we?"

He released his grip and stepped back, "Then I shall see you shortly and we will examine the new information that I have received."

Katherine did not reply but stalked away towards the gilt doorway, ignoring the pair of Jaffa guards falling in behind her.

Xx

"How do you want to do this Colonel?"

The older appearing man looked at the vampire suspiciously, "Let's try the truth – can you handle that?"

Damon shrugged, "Sure, well let's see – I am a vampire, Elena is a vampire, she and "uncle" Alaric – not a vampire by the way, want to help you walking blood bags however they can."

"Not my idea but my Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature. She just can't resist" He paused and smiled at Alaric who was now watching the two men with increasing concern.

"As for little old me; well I just want keep my girlfriend happy – you know how that goes huh?"

O'Neil took a deep breath, "Yeah – I _was_ married….luckily I can be as diplomatic and open-minded as anyone – ask anyone –well except maybe my ex-wife."

A flicker of amusement tweaked the edges of Damon's mouth.

"Thing is, Damon, I got stuck working with vampires before – it was not a fun experience. There were trust issues – you know with that pesky mind control trick you guys go in for?"

In response to the last, Damon tried for an innocent look which even Elena would have doubted.

"….However the world is going to hell and I figure we need all the help we can get…if I asked you to give your word would that actually mean anything?"

"Damon shrugged again, "Honestly?"

"Yeah, Honestly."

"It would mean _something_, but not _everything_ – for what it's worth I agree, the world is screwed and I'd rather not be screwed along with it. If Elena wants to help, play at being a hero – then I am here to help."

He smiled broadly, then the expression twisted slightly

"However….Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to a choice between you, any of you and Elena, I will gladly let you all die. Thought you should know how I stand. You know, all that honesty crap"

O'Neil considered the man's words.

"….Or if you like I could just mind whammy you all?" Damon raised his hands at the reactive glare,

"Hey, I'm just laying out your options which are: fight, flee, forget or friends?" He ticked off each one by lowering a finger on his left hand.

"Soooo what do you want to do Colonel?"

Xx

Zarin dismissed the messenger and read the report one more time, still a little shocked by its contents

"Can you imagine what Apophis's reaction is going to be to losing an entire _Ha'tak_ to a bunch of primitives?" A cat like smile tracking across her features as she sprawled invitingly across the couch.

"Lord Ba'al may also be very angry?" Masocan ventured, eyeing her partially clad form.

"Or ecstatic?" Zaren countered, enjoying watching him watching her.

"Or perhaps both?" Her companion considered, taking a deep draught of the excellent wine from a goblet atop the glittering silver platter, its surface a multitude of intricate almost abstract designs.

"It is certain the other Systems Lords will see it as a sign of weakness." She reached for a drink herself and brushed her arm across his.

"The other question is what the primitives will do with such a vessel."

"Something hugely destructive and short term I should think….." she was obviously losing interest in the subject and leaned closer to him.

"I grow tired of these matters Mascoan, can you not find some way to distract me from these concerns…."

"Of course" he murmured, "I live to serve…"

Xx

Katherine moved her hand languidly through the hot, soothing water, relaxing her lithe form as she once again enjoyed the lack of pain and discomfort now that the Sarcophagus had worked its magic on her body. Eyes closed in satisfaction, her dark mane of hair drifting behind her on the surface of the water as she gestured towards the servants for more heat.

Lovely, relaxing, comforting hot water – she vaguely remembered her original, mortal life and the hardships of that time, over five centuries ago. To bathe as she did now was something unheard off even in the holds of the greatest lords and ladies – although many would have disdained it as unnatural even if they could.

She half opened her eyes to gaze upon the naked servers that attended upon those who were privileged enough to use the baths and smiled as her gaze caressed one the men who knelt nearby, his eyes downcast. He was well formed and had powerful arms and hands that she recalled served him well as a masseuse.

It was good to be alive….

Xx


	11. Chapter 11 - The Gathering Storm

**Chapter Eleven – The Gathering Storm**

_Tyre_, Giza, Egypt, Earth

"Lord Ba'al."

It was the second time the Jaffa warrior had spoken without being bidden, had taken his name in a presumptuous, even demanding tone. It could not…would not be tolerated.

"Aylul."

"Lord."

Now, for the first time since he had allowed the emissary into his presence, he glanced in his direction even as he addressed his own First Prime.

"Kill him."

The emissary opened his mouth to deny the command even as his hand was instinctively reaching for a Zat'nik'tel, a weapon that had been sensibly removed before entering the presence of the god. His hand was still clutching for it as his body crashed to the ground, the torso little more than a charred husk from several staff weapon impacts.

"Now remove…that…from my sight."

Aylul did not respond other than to bow his head in supplication before turning to the other Jaffa in the room with a swift command.

"Jaffa, Kree!"

A pair of large warriors quickly ensured that the body was unceremoniously dragged out the audience chamber for disposal.

"Was that wise?" A feminine voice drifted into the room, quickly followed by its wielder and her own bodyguard as they emerged from a curtained ante chamber.

Ba'al smiled indulgently at the speaker, even as his own warriors stiffened at the question and the implied criticism. He waved a placating hand in their direction.

"It was necessary."

Bastet raised a delicately crafted eyebrow, "It might be…..dangerous to provoke him at this time."

"When he has been shown to be weak?"

She laughed now, a throaty naturally provocative sound. "Yes, exactly."

"Do you think that Apophis would expect anything less from me…from…..us?"

"Hmm." She drifted closer and poured herself a glass of wine from a handy gold pitcher, "Well we certainly would not want to disappoint him. That is also dangerous."

Ba'al swept his gaze speculatively across his fellow Gou'ald, she had shed the ceremonial garb and donned a sleek dark one piece outfit that clung to every curve, but equally left her arms bare. Her long dark hair was unbound and carefully styled, curling down over her right shoulder.

The gold menace of the kara kesh encircled and entwined her left wrist and hand, whilst her right was fully enclosed in thin but highly ornate metal gauntlet, the three hieroglyphs that announced her name repeatedly dancing in intricate inscriptions across its surface.

Just behind her was her own bodyguard, tall and proud, she had dispensation from her mistress to meet the gaze of the other gods as she willed and enjoyed exercising the privilege. She was predominately feline in form, covered with short neat dark fur that was only partially concealed by her armour.

Her head was disturbing human like save for the pointed muzzle, whiskers and constantly swivelling ears. Although she bore no technological weapons, all present were aware of the currently sheathed claws and concealed predators teeth with watchful, suspicious eyes followed her every movement.

"I was not expecting you to come alone – where is your shadow?"

"Kali is not fond of you, Cloud Rider. You have taken too much from her."

"Does she even know you are here?"

"That is not your concern…"

"Ah, so what brings you…..and you alone to me, oh Eye of Ra."

She laughed again, "An old title that one and a redundant one as well you know." She took another sip of the wine and nodded to complement him on its flavour.

"I had hoped to discuss mutual concerns, how the world of the Tau'ri is best governed, however it seems that you have put plans into motion already?"

"A mere distraction nothing more, I shall send a message to suggest that a more…diplomatic emissary will meet with a better response."

"I don't envy him…..or perhaps her?" She stepped a little closer and looked into the eyes of the ancient creature that sat upon the throne in the guise of a man. Her perfume was subtle, faintly reminiscent of the potent delights of a queens nish'ta.

"I noted you have a new attendant, perhaps you should send her – we know Apophis likes blondes from this new world, perhaps you can tempt him with her?"

"Perhaps."

"Unless there is more to her than just a pretty face?"

He smiled, "I have always appreciated clever females…"

Xx

_Was_, Greater Ha'tak, Above Giza

"WHO is to blame for this blasphemy?" Apophis roared out the words once again, a heavy goblet full of wine sent flying across the throne room to finish, sliding and skittering across the gilded floor as he leapt to his feet.

His eyes fixed one gain upon the hapless figure cowing before him – all around his court had fallen silent, the music had ceased and the quiet, nervous chatter evaporated.

"Well! Speak Fool! …. or lose your heads – both of them!"

The underlord sensibly did not look up from his prone position, "My Lord, it seems the Tau'ri renegades boarded the vessel aboard a Tel'tak – it is inconceivable they did so without help from others, from traitors."

Fearfully, silently, the entire court watched their lord and master as he listened, hands clasped on the arms of his throne. His eyes flashed again and his voice grew even deeper and harsher

"I…Already….Know…..That" He strode towards the hapless Gou'ald.

"Now, tell me who dares betray their god!?

As he spoke, Apophis swept his gaze around the gathered courtiers and warriors – none amongst dared meet his wrath filled gaze.

"I..I..know not, Lord."

"Then what use are you to me, Spymaster?"

"But….. I….I shall discover….."

"See that you do…..or spend the next decade in torment before I allow you the release of death." He turned away in disgust and flung himself back onto his throne.

"Mahu, depart Now! You have twenty four hours to provide me with the name of those who would defy me."

Xx

"I am grateful to you, Mistress." The woman knelt low before her saviour.

"So you should be", Caroline then quickly smiled to take the edge of her remark.

Adonna's face was hidden behind her hair as she kept her head low, so the blonde vampire could not see the flash of irritation transform her features, before it was quickly concealed. Unknowing, Caroline continued cheerfully.

"It's lucky I am such a nice girl….unlike certain delusional evil aliens who think they are gods."

Still hidden, the woman's eyes widened at the casual insult to her master but again decades of experience ensured it was momentary expression.

"I have died before…" Her voice was quiet but strong.

"Haven't we all?" A dismissive toss of blonde curls, before she softened her tone and continued

"I find it usually requires a stiff drink – do you be any chance have any stashed away?"

"I shall fetch some ….immediately."

"Wonderful."

The woman swiftly rose to her feet and turned to leave with easy, well-practised grace.

"Oh and Adonna….."

"Mistress?"

"I don't like to drink alone…."

She looked shocked and Caroline had to stifle, unsuccessfully a giggle.

"…er course Mistress…..whatever you wish." She departed with a somewhat confused look.

Caroline sighed and allowed herself to flop back on the surprisingly comfortable bed, closing her eyes. The recent (and desperately needed) influx of blood into her system making her feel comfortably, wonderfully languid.

Xx

Amaunet glared at the silent, staring musicians and gestured angrily for them to commence playing and music immediately drifted across the room. Her eyes blazed with unnatural fire as she gazed upon them, they were supposed to be some of the best this world could offer, but so far she was not impressed.

A second imperious wave of her hand and several slaves scurried to clean up the mess left by their god's righteous anger. Contentedly she noted that her overseer was watching them work, she was confident his lash would ensure that there was no slacking.

She shifted on her own throne, its hard inscribed metal less than comfortable even if visually inspiring, although at least it was now not so cold. Taking a host had been an instinctual but still strange thing, the sensations and experiences novel even now – the feeling of cool metal and silk on soft skin compared to the warm constant comfort of the incubation pouch.

As the music tentatively began to sound, she took a deep breath as she risked drawing everyone's attention to herself by proclaiming loudly.

"All gathered here should heed your God's words, for his wrath is mighty and inexhaustible!"

Carefully she glanced at her lord, seated once again on his throne, significantly raised above her own as hers was above all others in the room. With relief she noted that he seemed to have recovered his composure after censuring the unctuous Mahu, who she had enjoyed seeing virtually crawling from the throne room.

Drawing breath, she now carefully pitched her host's voice to its most soothing, amused at how little it was adept at such things. Shouting seemed to be something it knew more about from its former life as some form of warrior – she still had a vague curiosity about this and intended to explore its memories further.

"Perhaps there is still some distraction can be found, my Lord…..there are dancers and acrobats and fine foods…"

Apophis turned his still angry eyes on his new queen and instantly his visage softened, much to her relief.

"If it amuses you, my Queen, then it will amuse me…."

She nodded demurely, eyes lowered before turning back to the Court, clapping her hands to begin the entertainment, the music swirling and growing into a new pattern. A pair of acrobats summersaulted into the room and she allowed herself to relax as they began to perform.

His eyes remained on the lithe figures cavorting for his amusement but his attention was still on his queen, his voice soft and carrying only to her.

"Who do you suspect, my love? Which of my fellow gods seek to gain my ire?"

Her host's blue eyes looked from beneath lowered lashes, "Who should we not suspect, my Lord?"

Apophis grunted his dissatisfied acknowledgement.

"I have not lived as you have, great one, but I know what we all know of their natures, their strengths and their weaknesses."

He smiled at the last word and nodded, but pressed nonetheless.

"Indeed, but tell me what you think, I would have your thoughts….."

She smiled and bowed her head in recognition of the complement, when she spoke, it was clear and considered – as he required.

"Olukun would not be so obvious and Svarog would be _more_ obvious in the aftermath. Kali and Bast may be involved but I doubt they feel strong enough to move against such a power as you my Lord, even together."

She paused, but Apodosis merely smiled, "Continue."

"Amaterasu is difficult to predict and perhaps the most powerful but her domain is the furthest from the Tau'ri and your own. She seemingly has the least to gain by this treachery. Morrigan is too weak."

They both smiled at the last.

"I would suggest Ba'al and Qtesh for they are the most devious or perhaps Cronus, if the latter – he will make an open challenge soon,"

She paused in consideration, "and Ba'al was recently attacked….."

"Our thoughts are as one."

She basked again in his proud smile.

"Mahu will find confirmation or perish but in the meantime…."

"We must prepare a just reward…."

United they turned to give their attention to the arriving dancers.

Xx

A soft clearing of the throat announced Adonna's return.

"Lord Ba'al has found that he appreciates the craft of the Tau'ri in many things."

Caroline eyes widened as she perused the bourbon bottles that the woman returned with and smiled as she noted that there were two glasses on the silver tray.

Once they had been placed on a side table, she patted the bed next to her.

The woman hesitated but then joined her as the blonde filled two glasses.

"To life!" Caroline drained the glass in one and looked expectantly at Adonna.

"To life!" She matched the Tau'ri demon, enjoying her surprise and this time it was she that refilled the glasses and proposed the next toast

"To love….!"

Caroline matched her and they both drank quickly before Adonna added "…or at least a man who knows what he is doing."

They both dissolved into laughter and over several more glasses frankly exchanged their misadventures in this field, the shortcomings and advantages of those they had taken to their beds.

Following a particularly graphic description, Caroline had to wipe a tear from her eye before draining her glass to match her companion.

As she did so Adonna eyed her speculatively. "He is your lover? The one confined below"

Hesitation spoke volumes and her voice was quiet in reply. "He was, but not now."

"You still love him."

"…Yes, but not in _that_ way."

"Perhaps I could get him off this ship."

Caroline's voice turned cool, "Perhaps? What does that mean?"

"I want to be a Demon, I mean a…..Vam..vaympre like you?"

Caroline said nothing until she had poured them both a new measure, "A vampire."

"Yes! Now that I have your blood within me, will I not become…...like you…..if I should die?"

She looked up, seeing the uncertainty now in the blonde's eyes.

"It would seem to suit you well enough."

"Oh…..but."

"I have served Lord Ba'al as Lo'taur, his favoured servant for many decades and yet I can never be more than that…..I think you can offer me more?"

"Well…It's not really….look…"

"Am I not worthy?"

"Oh God…."

"Which one?"

At that they both burst out laughing and once again drained their glasses, Caroline taking her turn to refill them.

"I can't."

This time Adonna drained the glass without a toast, defiantly.

"Why? Did you not say that it merely requires your blood and my death? What else do you need?"

"I _could_ do this, or maybe I _could_, but that does not mean I should."

"Is that your final word?"

Caroline in turn drained the glass and sighed.

"I could make you forget this, take away the very impulse and the idea - I have that power."

"I am sure you do, _Mistress_…."

"Yet I won't, I owe you that….."

"…..and nothing else?" Hope surfaced in her voice.

"Get us off this ship, away from this insanity and ask me again." She finished the glass and the bottle.

"But I warn you, everything has its downsides and…." she paused, again uncertain, "We will need to find a witch if you want to survive more than a few hours."

"A witch, really?" Adonna half laughed, unsure if she was joking.

"Yeah a witch…really."


	12. Chapter 12 - Drawing Fire

**Chapter Twelve – Drawing Fire**

The image was fragmentary, distorted, both images and sound were fracturing and reforming as they voyaged across the planet, travelling to all that could still receive them.

Then the picture became steady and coherent, the projected scene that of a large vaulted room, stone walls and roaring braziers of fire. Noise still rose and fell, distorted and even occasionally at a painful pitch.

A pair of words appeared with a screech of static in large bold letters.

**Weak Gods**

They faded and the noise was gone and then the subsequent cry of pain was loud and shocking in its clarity. More words appeared.

**False Gods**

**Why should **_**you**_** serve such creature's – Why would **_**anyone**_** serve them…..?**

A man appeared in the picture, he was not tall or even imposing but seemed to be happy. His legs were encased in tight blue jeans, his well-maintained torso confined in a dark sweat shirt - he had not dressed to impress because he didn't care.

He grinned boyishly at the camera.

"Hello people of Earth," he paused for effect ignoring the eye roll from his currently out of shot sister.

"My name is…Klaus….Klaus Mikaelson and I am here to set you free…."

He gestured behind him and a woman was thrust into view, tall and still clad in all of her finery, regaining her balance she snarled at the man who had pushed her forward.

"I will destroy you for your impudence, have you torn limb from limb and then bring you back to do it again – a thousand times," She screamed at the hidden figure, incandescent anger flowing through her body and voice.

"This deluded woman calls herself a "Goddess" – have you ever heard anything so foolish?" Klaus winked at the camera and grinned again.

The head of the Goddess in question snapped round to glare at the speaker.

"Deluded….sad…..pathetic….." He continued, uncaring of the venom being directed at him.

Eyes flashing with unnatural fire, she raised her arm and the jewel at the centre of her hand began to glow as her eyes narrowed and anticipation seeped into their dark depths.

Klaus merely turned away from her, shaking his head in bemusement as he looked into the camera…..

Then there was a scream and a spray of rich, dark blood, arcing through the air.

A tall blonde, Rebekah appeared in shot, a crimson coated blade in her hand and a wild smile on her face as she indulged herself and her brother.

Klaus raised a sardonic eyebrow at the camera.

"As I was saying…above all Weak."

He spun and blurred as he grabbed the woman who was staring incredulously at the severed limb at her feet, the blood still gushing from her wrist. Careless of the blood and screams he pulled her into a close embrace.

It was after all…nothing new….

Struggling to keep the camera in focus, Elijah sighed.

With another grin for the camera, the centre of attention snapped the Gou'ald's neck and stepped back, flicking the blood away with disdain.

The emerging symbiont was fast and desperate, screeching in anger and fear as it tore free from its cooling host, it leapt towards the open door way and escape from the demons.

Predictably Rebekah was faster and grasped the wriggling creature with unnatural strength, shaking it harshly when its struggles and cries grew tiresome.

Slowly, she held the creature up for inspection, squeezing the breath from it.

"This is the true face of the creatures that call themselves gods….." Her voice was casual, bored even.

"They are not gods…..not demons or even monsters…"

The blonde squeezed tighter and tighter and then suddenly the serpent hung limp.

"…..they are nothing."

She flung the small corpse away and the camera shifted back to her brother who continued.

"I am not afraid of them – how could I be…"

He spread his arms wide, the manic grin never leaving his face, even as his latest victim's blood dripped from his handsome features.

"I challenge any other "gods" that may be still cowering in the darkness to face me in single combat."

"Let them name a place, choose a time – I will allow them to select the time and place of their death."

The smile faded,

"I am that merciful."

As the picture faded to black only his voice could be heard, loud and clear.

"Unless of course they are afraid of me…."

Xx

_Maija,_ Ha'tak, leaving Giza

Svarog, god of the sun sat upright, his long fingers tapping his sword blade as he ordered the transmission played again. He stared intently at the screen, eyes boring into the impudent man who had announced his challenge and when it had concluded sat back on the carved wood and bone throne, smiling.

Only a few of his most trusted Jaffa were with him in the throne room of his command ship and the two blonde brothers – Mazares and Brac had their hands of the hilts of their own blades and scowls plastered across their broad faces.

Seated at his feet, but on comfortable embroidered stools, his two wives exchanged speculative glances. Dawn was fair haired and pale skinned, her body voluptuous in clinging red while her sister-wife, Dusk was dark skinned and sable haired, her slender form scarcely concealed in shadowy silk.

They were the latest of a long line of human Lo'taur to be granted the honour of serving as his mythical and true wives and both had not survived nearly a decade by interrupting their divine lord's contemplation. So as they had on many occasions in the past, they sat quietly and waited.

Not everyone was as wise.

"Allow me to bring you his head, my Lord."

Eagerly the massive form of Lazen dropped to his knees before his lord. There was a clatter as the great axe he always carried met the deck plates.

"Grant me the honour!" The warrior imagined the anger welling up in the still silent brothers as he sought to claim this role. He could not see their grim smiles.

The cold blue eyes of his god flashed bright white then swept across him, whilst Dawn and Dusk raised their own eyes to the sky.

"Do you think I need your help?"

The words were a sharp caress as the dark head snapped upwards, shock and denial in his eyes, but before he could speak, Svarog continued.

"That perhaps I am afraid of him?"

The heavy head moved, denying the intent as much as the words then it dropped to his chest in submission and penitence.

"My Lord….." he began and was silenced as the god spoke again.

"No I am not afraid….."

Languidly the sun god unfolded from his chair and stalked toward the still kneeling man who remained still.

"Why should a god fear a mortal?"

Powerful hands cupped the man's chin and tilted his face upwards, sapphire eyes boring into the soul of his servant.

"Besides…I think I like him."

Xx

The broken, damaged transmission ended, turned to static.

He triggered the control and he watched it again. Then again.

For a man whose entire life was constrained and built upon discipline it was unthinkable that he could not recall how many times he had viewed the scene, but as he blinked and rubbed his eyes he realised that it was a truth.

All around him, the Spartan quarters were a tribute to the discipline, small artefacts of his warrior life precisely located in an appropriate and pleasing display. In front of him, carefully placed, was his Ma'Tok – his staff weapon, beyond that a golden statue of the great Apophis, his Master.

Yet now as he knelt as he had an untold number of times before, it seemed somehow diminished.

He had fought the warriors of many gods, killed and been killed but he had never seen anything like he had just witnessed. His blade and staff had executed traitors, heretics with enthusiastic ease, prided himself that their falsehoods failing to find a chink or purchase on the armour that hardened his soul against such blasphemy.

…but in a moment of clarity he wondered how accurate his hubris was…had their serpent like words insinuated them into his mind, his soul…

For it was true that he felt….doubt.

Xx

_Thoeris_, Hat'ak, moving to high orbit.

"You appear troubled?"

Startled, the vampire glanced at the new arrival, frowning as he realised he had not heard her approach.

"Disappointed," he sighed and adjusted his clothing slightly, removing an invisible spec of dirt with a precise finger. He frowned and glanced at the young woman, wondering what she could possibly want.

"….But in my family, in fact my life in general, that is nothing new."

A sympathetic look encouraged more.

"Given my brothers…..melodrama…I wonder how many will see him as more likely to be new tyrant rather than a saviour."

"Would they be wrong?"

Letta now walked closer, her bare and blood flecked feet silent, partly cloaked in shifting shadows.

He grimaced at her comment, and changed the subject, glancing down at her feet. "An impressive exhibition of your skills, Miss Diefen."

"I have a wide repertoire…of skills." She smiled and waited for him to catch on. Again.

"That is good to know."

Elijah crossed over to the viewing window and stared at the expanse of the planet below, missing her frown.

She stepped up beside him, "What do you see Elijah?"

"A dying world, damaged and broken…"

"I think it's beautiful." She spoke the truth, it shone from her eyes as she turned to face him.

"Surviving despite the devastation?" He nodded thoughtfully.

She shook her head and laughed.

"Oh no…..because of it,"

Her dark nailed hand waved towards the smoke tainted planet below.

"I can still see the swirling clouds of spirits that erupted when the invaders came and unleashed their weapons. The dead cloaking the world as they shed their bodies and danced in their ruined homes and streets."

She took hold of his arm affectionately and smiled as he did not pull away.

"So Mr Mikaelson, how about the two of us…together…..embrace the new world and dance with them!"

He glanced at her in surprise and consideration, her wide open eyes gazing at things he could not, and likely would not want to see.

It did not make him feel any better….

Xx

Near Jupiter

For a brief moment, the fabric of reality tore open as a sleek star ship dropped out of hyperspace and instantly shimmered into invisibility as its cloaking systems activated. Screened by the bulk of the gas giant, neither of the patrolling in system _Hat'ak_ had registered its arrival on their sensors – which was just as the lone occupant of the vessel wanted it.

Engaging its prodigious sub-light engines, the _Sleipnir _began its approach to the third planet, sensors probing and searching, deadly weapons idling through targeting solutions. Once the ship had re-entered real space the single occupant had returned to studying the information being fed to him by his hidden devices near the war torn world.

The ship moved on, its course and defences controlled by the artificial intelligence system – such total reliance on automated systems was not normally favoured by his race, especially given their primary enemies but then Loki had always played by his own rules.

Besides, he was busy enough with the fascinating data he was receiving, turning the possibilities over in his mind.

There was much to be done.

Xx


	13. Chapter 13 - Knowledge is Power

**Chapter Thirteen – Knowledge is Power**

_Tyre_, leaving Giza,

"You are a lucky individual."

Despite his best intentions, the man so addressed glanced upwards at his captor.

"Yeah, you think?"

"I do." A broad smile flicked across Baal's face, "for instance you have not spent the last few weeks screaming in agony."

"What do you want?" His captives voice was low, his eyes returning to the floor, but his hands had clenched involuntarily at the Gou'uld's words.

The smile did not fade, widened a little.

"I am God, yet I still want many things, you mortals seem to think that ambition has it limits; that it fades in centuries or millennia – but it doesn't. There is always something or someone new to inspire one to greatness."

"Great, I'll remember that."

"Good." Ba'al turned and stepped away, although the cell was not spacious.

"Another reason that you are lucky is that I only want your words, not your service or your life."

"For the moment."

Laughter this time. "Ahh then you know how the game is played."

"Yeah, well, monsters are something I am familiar with."

"Indeed you are," Ba'al's eyes flashed white, "Now Mathew, I want you to tell me everything you know about Klaus Mikaelson and his family."

Xx

_Thoeris,_ Ha'tak

The heavy doors to the bridge of the vast starship rumbled slowly open and Elijah strode forth, a dissatisfied gaze sweeping across the room. Letta ghosted in after him but her eyes did not stray far from the dark clad vampire.

As its self-nominated commander, Klaus stood gazing at the view screen, arms folded in front of him.

"Been holding that pose long Brother?"

With a wild grin he turned to face Elijah, now he had an audience!

"I Love this!" He waved expansively at the view screen, the clouds racing by the ship as it hurtled through the atmosphere..

The blonde vampire strode across the bridge of the star ship, and in his excitement clapped a friendly hand on the shoulder of the compelled man at the controls.

The human crew member made no reaction, his gaze fixed on the view screen, his hands firm and precise on the controls. Rebekah had impressed upon him most thoroughly her absolute and sincere desire for the safe and smooth passage of the vessel at all times.

Her brother moved swiftly, clasping his brother by both arms in a familiar and equally unwelcome vice like grip, his eyes boring into Elijah's.

"Brother! This is a great day for…. all of us, my family…..my followers…..." His grin became a little more manic,

"….my world."

"Where are we going?"

"Home. I have already dispatched marcel to prepare the way."

"Hmm, Home indeed – but which one?"

A frown, "I will not abandon those who fight for me."

He paused, now scowling at Elijah's raised eyebrow and he turned back to the screen.

"…and we need more people to fly and fight with this….glorious thing."

"As you say Brother, we are short of allies."

Klaus did not reply only returned his gaze to the view screen, eyes alight with anticipation.

Xx

Rebekah tossed the box of jewels onto the silken sheets of the bed with a disdainful sniff, much as she had with the clothes – mostly delicate pieces of silk or occasionally small pieces of intricately carved and gilded armour.

"Hah, Gods they claim to be, at least in this one case Goddess of the harlots would be more accurate."

She nudged an especially skimpy silken construction with a derisive finger.

"Why exactly does a _snake_ want to wear _this_?"

The tall blonde shook her head and turned to the man who had followed her to the dead Gou'ald's large and lavishly appointed quarters. He was lightly clad and dark skinned with a bald or carefully shaven pate and like most of the servants of the Systems lords was well formed in his features, but in this case slender of build.

"So what does it say?"

He looked up from the small metallic device which was re-ordering its symbols in response to the glowing glass jewel he had just passed across its surface. The man was careful not to meet his new mistress's eyes. It was not the first time he had changed owners and thus far it seemed to him that there was little difference between the demons of the Tau'ri and the System Lords.

"It is a report on the schemes of the other System Lords, my Mistress. In particular the text speaks of the machinations of the God Ba'al"

"Hmm, really – so what is he doing then that is so interesting?" She sauntered over to stand behind him and glanced over his shoulder at the unfamiliar symbols.

"It seems he is searching for Tau'ri, my pardon Mistress, _demons_."

"Don't worry love, I have been called much worse." She smiled in a not altogether reassuring manner but the slave soldiered on albeit after clearing his throat.

He moved the jewel several times, carefully perusing the revealed characters.

"The report speaks of his receiving a captured demon from Lord Zarin as well as a human in her service. They have been taken to his throne ship."

"Mmm-huh, does it give any more details - a name perhaps?"

"No Mistress, however it seems that an image has been transmitted."

"Well that's bloody handy – where is it?"

He glanced over at a large discarded glass globe on the floor, "if you would allow me…."

A permissive wave of a pale hand and he carefully put the tablet down on a small marble dais and walked to retrieve the other device.

Yet as he reached for the globe she spoke again, "You seem very well acquainted with all these devices?"

"Knowledge of Goa'uld magic is forbidden to most it is true." He said carefully. "Yet my previous mistress found my talents to provide her with useful if inoffensive service."

"Hmmm."

His hand trembled a little as he activated the globe and scrolled through the recent images before he found the corresponding symbol that matched the one on the tablet.

Rebekah moved over to gaze at the revealed image.

"Well now, Caroline Forbes." She tossed the globe up in the air, "In distress as usual."

Her brief look of surprise evolved rapidly into a slow smile.

"Wonderful."

Xx

Camp 12, Northern Virginia

Colonel O'Neil rubbed the bridge of his nose to try and alleviate the headache that was forming.

"Someone tell me who the hell is this guy?" He gestured towards the freeze framed image of Klaus Mikaelson.

The other military personnel in the building shook their heads, an airman with a bandaged left arm replied.

"No idea Sir. We picked it up on every channel we can still receive on."

"Colonel, do you think that _they_ know what's going on…."

Carter tailed off as he glared at her

"Damn straight they do Captain, go get 'em."

A few minutes later and Elena, Damon and Alric were sat down in front of the flickering screen.

"No popcorn?" Damon quipped as a young airman started the recording and the vampire quickly lost his smile.

"So people, I see you all know who Klaus and his friends are, so enlighten me won't you?"

"It's a long story." Alaric spoke first, surprising the other humans in the room. "Aren't they always?"

No-one argued.

"Get me a drink and I'll tell you how we know the Mikaelson family.

Xx

"Found anything useful?"

"Bloody Hell!" Rebekah nearly dropped the communication globe in surprise and her servant did actually physically start at the softly spoken words.

"Sorry." Letta drifted in, her feet soundlessly cloaked in shadow.

"Seriously, stop with the sneaky witchy stuff." .

"Ok. Noted." The shadows faded.

"So found anything?"

"Umm Yeah."

"Care to share?"

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not."

The pause lasted several seconds with the two women not breaking eye contact before the servant sneezed and then flinched as their gaze burned into him. He dropped to his knees, head down, trembling again.

"Forgive me Mistress."

"Oh for god's sake, just shush."

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Letta teased.

"You know I have the same temper as my brother right? Do I need to demonstrate?"

Letta too bowed her head slightly in submission. "I am really sorry."

Her feet shuffled loudly, "and actually I really wanted your advice…."

Rebekah crossed her arms, "Huh?"

"It's about Elijah."

The blonde smiled, "You go girl."

Letta woman shook her head wearily, "I have been _trying_ for some time."

Another broad smile, "I know."

She was suddenly at the witch's side, her mouth at her ear, "it may do wonders for the stick that's lodged up his enduringly stoic ass."

The vampire locked her arm in Letta's and lightly spun the two of them around.

"Let's talk about my infuriatingly honourable and apparently blind brother." She breathed as she walked her out of the room.

Still on his knees, the slave heard her say loudly.

"Fair warning, if you hurt him, I'll will rip your heart out. Like I said, I have the same temper as Niklaus."

He shuddered in relief and dared think "_They are just as mad as the Gou'ald."_

Xx

Once again the bridge doors rumbled open, drawing the attention of the two brothers.

Klaus smiled in welcome.

"Ah the ladies join us," he nodded to each, "Sister, Witch."

They nodded back without comment, smiling at each other.


End file.
